His Song
by Fates-Faith
Summary: Set after OOTP...Harry is depressed and decides the only thing that keeps him living is Hermione, what happens when he changes his look, gains new found knowledge from an accident, Hermione is with Ron? Something is going on with Ron also.
1. New Scars

His Song  
  
The teenage boy fell to his knees after running for a good fifty minutes, rain started to fall as he clutched his sides trying to catch his breath. The clouds darkened and thunder rumbled in the distance. Rain pelted against his glasses making it hard to see, and the noise of rain around him made his ears ring. The sun was covered by clouds and darkenss fell around him. Lifting his head up he realized that he was sitting on the sidewalk outside someone's house, and they were watching him through their front window. He quickly got up and started walking back in the direction he had came.  
  
Soaked from head to toe and tired the boy walked along pondering on all of his thoughts, none which made much sense to him. He knew he wasn't a genius, but his thoughts got more confusing as he thought about them; he really didn't know what to do. Pushing his wet raven hair back out of his face he sighed, he was in no hurry to get home; if he could even call it a home.  
  
The sound of thunder got louder as lightning flashed across the sky. He wiped his glasses the best he could as he watched people go inside and watch the storm forming from the safety from their homes. The parents comforting their young children and assuring them that the storm would be over soon. The boy kept walking remembering why he ran in the first place.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
The same teenage boy sat in his room on his bed with his back against the wall and watched as clouds came into his view in the distance from outside his window. Just as the clouds started to form and become thicker so did his thoughts. Everything that had happened to him since he was born was just to much to handle. All the people who had lost their lives, or had gotten injured....was because of him. He knew he shouldn't blame it on himself, but how could he not? If you were close to him, you might as well be signing your own death warrent, he couldn't let the people he cared about get hurt, they didn't deserve any of it, nothing that has happened is about them. It was all about him, but they just seemed to stay by his side no matter what, they didn't care if they got hurt. That's where it got to him, he didn't care how much they cared about him he couldn't let them get hurt. It all boiled down to him and his enemy. There would only be one of them left standing.  
  
Even though most people didn't know it, everything thing was up to him, the fate of the wizarding world was in his hands. Everyone was going to be counting on him when they found out. The pressure was enough already he didn't want everyone to depend on him to save their lives. What if he couldn't do it? Millons and millions of people....innocent people would die, because he failed. His life was just perfect, he had no family; none that cared, no one who loved him. He didn't know how he survived this long without all the things kids should grow up with. Somehow though he managed until now.  
  
A brown owl caught his eye as it flew into his window, he recognized it as the owl Hermione had got at the begining of the summer. He sighed and walked over to the bird, he untied the letter from it's leg and gave it a small owl treat from a bag on the side of his desk. Taking the letter he set it down on his desk, he frowned and noticed that a pile of letters was begining to form on his desk. Most of which were from Hermione. He just didn't want to read them, he knew everyone worried about him since Sirius died, but he just couldn't deal with writing to everyone at the moment, he didn't even know how to sort out his own thoughts, how could he tell them?  
  
Hermione was another thought that clouded his mind. He couldn't get her out of his mind, and he didn't know why. He knew that she was his friend and all but he couldn't like her could he? Since that kiss on the cheek after his fourth year he had started to see her in a different light, but he didn't think much of it. Besides even if he had feelings for her that were way more than a friend, he knew Ron harbored feelings to the girl who plagued his thoughts. Plus is it worth it to put their friendship on the line? If he went for Hermione, would she feel the same way or turn him down? What about Ron, if he and Hermione would happen to get together what would Ron think, and how would he react?  
  
He didn't want his friends to get hurt, whether it was by him or anyone else, they're the only people who've stuck by him the entire time, and they weren't going to get hurt. He sent the owl back without anything and shut the window behind it. All the thoughts in his head were beginging to give him a headache, so he grabbed one of Dudley's over sized sweatshirts and slipped it on. He opened his door and closed it behind himself, he walked down the stairs and to the front door. Stopping only to see that the Dursley's weren't even paying attention to him, rolling his eyes he opened the door and walked out.  
  
Since walking would give him more time to think he took off at a dead srint down the sidewalk not caring where he ended up. He had started running in the begining of the summer it was the only thing that kept him from reality, plus he could stay in shape and would be more fit for whatever was in store for him in the coming school year.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
The storm had only gotten worse as he continued on his way back to the Dursley's the thunder was almost deafening, and the lightening was making the ground tremble under his feet. The rain was cold as ice and came down in heavy waves. He had one more block to walk before he would reach the Dursley's and get out of the raging storm.  
  
Looking down at his feet as he walked he concentrated on the patterns of his shoes not really wanting to think about anything else. The wind blew his wet hair in front of his face and he pushed it back once again, the wind kept blowing and got harder it stung as it blew the rain into his face, it was like little pieces of paper slicing into his skin.  
  
Having the feeling that something bad was coming; he stopped moving. Looking up he noticed light coming down from the sky right toward him, before he had time to move or avoid whatever it was, it hit him. It sent a searing hot shock through his entire body, his chest tightened and his fists closed at his side. He hit the ground and looked up as rain came down on him, the smell of burnt flesh surrounding him. The pain was overwhelming and his head hurt like someone had hit him with a hammer, he couldn't breathe properly and he was shaking whether it was from the cold or what had hit him he didn't figure out because everything faded to black.  
  
~*~  
  
He woke to find himself inside his room. Maybe it had all just been a dream. It wasn't though all the pain was still there, it wasn't hurting as much, but it was still hurting. He could hear voices outside his room they were whispering and he couldn't make out what they were saying, so he just looked around the room when he found that moving wasn't such a good idea.  
  
About that time a man dressed in all white walked in the room carrying a large silver suitcase. He smiled at Harry when he noticed he was awake."Oh, that's wonderful your awake!" He exclaimed coming over and setting the suitcase down. Harry opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.  
  
"Oh...sorry, i'm the doctor who has been treating you since you were found a few yards away from your house. You were struck by lightening in the storm you were walking in, and suffered third degree burns on the lower left side of your stomach." The doctor pulled some sort of red bottle out of his case and poured it into a cup, after placing a straw inside the cup he put it in front of Harry's mouth motioning from him to drink it. After he drank it and nodded the doctor continued. "A neighbor found you and and called the hospital, your were held there for about a week. Even though you never woke up during the time they decided to send you back home. You've been here for four days. I'm glad you woke up!"  
  
Harry made a move to speak again, and this time found he could, but his voice was weak and sounded almost like a whisper. "Why can't I move...sir?"  
  
The doctor frowned and stood up straight. "When you were struck, it hit a nerve in the back of your neck. It might be a few weeks before you can be able to do all the things you normally do. I'll be coming over daily to check up on you and make sure everything is healing properly, and to give you your medicine."  
  
Harry nodded and looked towards the window. The storm was gone, and white fluffy clouds floated around passed his window. Kids below were outside playing games, their parents watching them in amusement. Some were even joining in, even with his window shut he swore he could hear them laughing and giggling all the way in his room. A tear made it's way down his face, and it killed him that he couldn't wipe it away, he couldn't even move.  
  
He looked back he had forgot that the doctor was still there. All he saw was a flash of white and the door closing behind it. He wondered why he had left without saying anything? Maybe he knew that he didn't want to be disturbed? The thoughts floated around in his head for awhile until he remembered what had gotten him into this mess. He was struck by lightening walking back to the Dursley's after running for almost an hour trying to escape all his thoughts. All of his thoughts were making their way back now, and he couldn't do nothing to stop them, so he decided to try and move. Even though the doctor told him he wouldn't be able to do everything he normally did for a few weeks...he had to try.  
  
Closing his eyes he tried to curl his fingers, they barely even twitched. He tried again this time concentrating harder and trying to get his fingers to move in the slightest way. Sighing when his attempt failed again, he just decided to rest.  
  
~*~ONE WEEK LATER~*~  
  
Harry sat in his bed moving his fingers and arms. The doctor had said he was healing extremely fast. Harry could move his head now, he could move his arms and hands. The only thing he couldn't do really well was walk. He had a wheelchair in his room though, so he could use the bathroom or get something from another part of his room.  
  
Surprising as it was the Dursley's hadn't really bothered him, more surprising they always asked if he was okay. Sometimes he thought they were the ones who were struck by lightening, and not him. He also had gotten a letter from Dumbledore that informed him that he knew of the injury that Harry had recieved, but he hadn't informed any of Harry's friends so they wouldn't worry about him and send him tons of letters since Harry couldn't really answer any of them yet.  
  
Harry was glad Dumbledore hadn't told anyone too, there would be so many questions, and letters, he couldn't handle them all. Everyone is always worried about him, and he doesn't want them to be. He knew how Ron would react to the whole situation, he would get this shocked look on his face and think his friend was indestructable. Hermione however, she would be concerned and worried, wondering how he had managed to survive.  
  
He didn't want his friends to worry about him. They always had to worry about something, whether it be his life or their own lives. People shouldn't have to go through all this when they were only fifteen. Pressure was a key ingredient to insanity, and he had pleanty of it. There were only a few things that kept him from going insane though, Hogwarts, and his friends. Without one of those things, his life wouldn't be the same, as of now anyways. Hogwarts was his home, and his friends were more or less his family.  
  
Sighing to himself he picked himself up off his bed and onto his wheelchair. Rolling himself over to his desk he looked at the stack of letters, and reached out to grab one. Taking the crisp enevelope in his hands he carefully tore open the seal along the back and opened it up. Lifting the letter out of the enevelope he started to read.  
  
Dear Harry.......  
  
~*~  
  
By the time he had finished all of the letters the sun had started to go down. His open window let the cold chill of the light breeze float into his room, the smell of freshly cut grass filled his nose, and the stars reflected in his eyes as he looked up at them from his window. He had found a considerable amount of information in his letters to send him running again. Ron was worried about him not writing back, but was also happy that Hermione could spend the summer with him. He wanted Harry to be able to come out but since it wouldn't be safe, he couldn't. Rons' letters had stopped (what few he had sent) coming after Hermione arrived at his house to spend the rest of the summer.  
  
Hermione's letters however kept coming. It's a wonder why she cared so much to send him three letters a week. Most just wanting him to not be depressed about Sirius's death, that it wasn't his fault. She also wanted to know why he wouldn't write her or Ron back, he smiled at the thought of Hermione worrying about him not writing, it was simply Hermione.  
  
The last letter he read had made him a bit sad, he didn't know why but he had a feeling that it would happen sooner or later. Hermione and Ron were now a couple. This time it was Ron who had written, he said they were just walking up the road talking, and he just told Hermione he had liked her. She accepted his feelings and when he asked if she would be his girlfriend a few days later she said yes!  
  
The whole thing was killing Harry, he knew he should be happy for his friends but it was becoming impossible to do so. He knew them being together would mean that he was going to be alone most of the time. When he needed people close to him more than ever, they wouldn't be there, this school year was going to be like hell.  
  
A burning sensation started behind the corners of his eyes as he closed his window. His feelings for Hermione he knew were more than just friendship, but keeping the feelings inside was tearing him apart, he would never be able to tell her.....she was with Ron and sounded happy. If they were together he would bring nothing but pain, death followed him everywhere.  
  
Sighing once again he rolled out of his chair onto his bed. With all the thoughts clouding his mind he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Over the next week Harry healed quickly and infact was actually in better shape than when he had got struck by lightening. He was stronger and faster. He didn't really tell the Dursley's, he didn't want anymore chores than he already had. Weeding the garden, mowing the lawn, washing clothes and dishes were just a few, more would only mean worse.  
  
The doctor told the Dursley's that Harry should run for twenty minutes each day to keep his legs stretched. They nodded, as long as he wasn't bothering them they didn't really care. Whatever caring moment they had was gone. It didn't matter much to Harry for summer still had two long months until school, and he had gotten a letter saying that he had inherited Sirius's house and Dumbledore gave him the okay to go ahead and stay there for the rest of the summer.  
  
Excited Harry packed all of his things and grabbed his broom. Dumbledore thought it was safest for Harry to travel with Tonks and Lupin. They would be arriving at night and escort him to Sirius's old house. After leaving a note on the table Harry walked out onto the back lawn and waited for Lupin and Tonks to arrive. When the arrive Harry greeted them and mounted his broom, kicking off the ground gently, they made their way to Number Twelve Grimmuald Place  
  
~*~  
  
After landing Harry swiftly dismounted his broom, lifting up his trunk without much force he carried it behind Lupin. Tonks walked behind him a smile on her face as they reached numbers eleven and thirteen. Thinking about the place Sirius once lived, Harry smiled when an old looking door popped out of nowhere.  
  
Once the house stood before him Harry walked past Lupin and up to the door, he traced the pattern before Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder and sqeezed it in a comforting manner. "Go ahead Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and placed his hand on the handle of the door it was cold as ice, as if it hadn't been touched in years. Twisting his wrist he could hear the inside of the door click, once it was open he knew all of the memories would come back. With one last push the door slowly swung open creaking as it moved. Torches along the main hall were lit dimly, everything else looked empty, things were packed away, and pictures were missing.  
  
"The Order decided it was best to move, since Voldermort is showing more power." Lupin said stepping in behind Harry. "Most of Order's stuff was moved along with some of Sirius's."  
  
Harry still didn't say anything. The house seemed dead to him, nothing looked alive. Looking around the place looked cleaner than it had when he had last been here, but dust started to form on objects that still sat along the walls.  
  
"Very well then....let's get you up to your room Harry." Lupin said walking up the stairs, Harry following slowly behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat his trunk down in the room Lupin had led him to. It wasn't the one he and Ron had stayed in but it was in Gyffindor colors and it had a more warm feeling to the room. Book shelfs lined the walls, and a large desk sat by a window with red curtain. A fire place was oppisite of the desk. The bed was straight ahead from the door. A few chairs in the corner for reading. Candles were hanging from the ceiling giving the room a small amount of light.  
  
"It was Sirius' room. I guess you could say he liked to read when he was away from school. It was his way of coming up with new spells to use on Snape the next year." Lupin said from his spot in the doorway a smile on his face." Wards were placed around this place so you'll be safe when me and Tonks or anyone else isn't here. Feel free to look around in the morning after you get some sleep, that flight had to be exhausting." With that he shut the door behind him offering Harry one last smile.  
  
Sighing to himself Harry changed into his pair of black sweat pants. He crawled under the blanket and tired to doze off into sleep, but found it was easier said than done. He definately had to get some new clothes before he went back to Hogwarts. Maybe Lupin or Tonks would take him shopping tomorrow.  
  
His thoughts drifted to the girl that made his heart lunge. He was jsut glad they weren't here with him, and that he hadn't seen any public affection....yet. He couldn't help but like Hermione, she always cared about him, she always used her head, even when the odds were against them. Harry could never figure out what he had saw in Cho, she didn't like his friends, and he didn't like the way she cried all the time, they were never meant to be together. With the way things were going....neither was he or Hermione.  
  
Closing his eyes he fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke to tapping on his window. Using one hand to wipe his eyes, the other searched the bedside table for his glasses. Grabbing them and putting them on, he found that it was an owl. Walking over to the window he opened the latch and threw the window open. The owl flew in and sat down on Harry's bed. Harry untied the letter and gave the owl a treat. Looking at the writing on the front of the letter he knew it was from Hermione. Sighing he sat down in one of the chairs in the corner of the room.  
  
Opening the letter Harry took a deep breath, it really shouldn't be this hard to open a letter from your best friend, but other thoughts plagued his mind besides that. Finally he unfolded the letter and began to silently read to himself.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Dumbledore informed us (Ron and I) that you've moved to the Black Estate. I can't express how happy I am with words, now that your away from that awful family. I hope you doing well, and remember nothing that happened was your fault Harry, and if I know you it will take a lot of convincing to get you to believe it. I'm still worried about you, you haven't replied to any of my or Ron's letters. I'm begining to wonder if your even reading them.  
  
Things at the Weasley's are the same as always....hectic, but I don't mind because they're like a second family to me. Ron and I want to come out and see you sometime, we know it has to be lonely in that gigantic place. I hope you write back Harry, because I'm really worried about you. I don't want you to do anything stupid when your by yourself. I miss you.  
  
Love , Hermione  
  
Sighing to himself Harry grabbed a piece of parchment from the desk. Taking out a quill he quickly scribbled out....Dear Hermione,  
I'm fine, don't worry about me. You and Ron have fun.  
  
Harry  
  
That was enough he thought, atleast she would know he was still alive. Tieing the letter to the owl's leg he sent it off once again. Closing the window behind it. Yawning he walked over to his trunk and got out some fresh clothes for the day. Grabbing them he went into the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was examining his side in the mirror, scars lined the side of his abdomen. In thruth it was ugly, he swore he could still make out the burnt flesh smells from when he was struck everytime he looked at them. He gently ran his fingers over them shivering when it sent a tingle down his spine. He hated scars, they were just another reminder of how he didn't die, and how he would become more famous.  
  
Pulling an oversized shirt over his head he walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen he noticed that breakfast was already made, Lupin and Tonks were sitting at the table and both looked up when he walked in.  
  
"G'd mornin' Harry." Tonks said pulling a chair out for him. He smiled at her and sat down. "Morning Tonks." He replied.  
  
"Good morning also Harry." Lupin said over his copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Morning Lupin." Harry said helping himself to the eggs that were laying on the table.  
  
Breakfast continued in silence while the three ate. It was decided that they would take Harry shopping for new clothes after they ran to Diagon Alley to get his money first. Harry was happy about the idea, he certainly didn't want to go back to school another year wearing Dudleys' oversized t- shirts, and pants.  
  
After getting and exchanging Harry's money they went into downtown London and started shopping. The first store that the came upon was more or less a mall. Once inside Harry picked the store he saw first that he liked, it was Pac Sun (a/n: Yes I know it's an American store and Pacific Sun is it's full name.) He noticed this store had just about everything to do with skateboards.  
  
Smiling to the clerk Harry placed his three outfits on the counter. He had gotten a red 'Independent' hoody, and some black independent cargos. He second outfit was a black t-shirt with the words 'Black Label' printed across it, along with some tan cargo pants. His third outfit was a grey t- shirt with 'Element' written on the back, and a symbol on the front, and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
Taking his bags he walked out of the store and headed to the next one. Tonks and Lupin following him with amused smiles on their faces. The next store he went into was Hot Topic. The first thing he noticed was that almost everything was black, but he didn't care he liked most of the logos' on the shirts and the pants were pretty cool.  
  
Walking along he grabbed some shirts and pants, a few belts and boots, not to mention the braclets. When he came out of the store he was carrying 5 more bags. Lucky he only need some more shoes, and there was a shoe store right next to him. Harry walked into Journey's and found the pair he wanted by just glancing around the room. Handing his bags to Lupin and some to Tonks, he walked up to ask the clerk about getting them in his size.  
  
Lupin and Tonks exchanged glances and then glanced at the bags they carried. Within ten minutes they were on their way home, along with Harry and his new pair of Chuck Taylors. (a/n: if you know what Chuck Taylors are, you'll get a special review in my next chapter!! ^^)  
  
~*~  
  
Harry stood in his room after putting his clothes away. Since he had went shopping he head felt a lot better, maybe it was the fact that he was thinking of shopping and nothing else. He didn't really care though, pulling on a pair of black shorts, and a grey t-shirt Harry then slipped on some shoes.  
  
Taking a comb and trying to tame his hair before he went out seemed like another failed attempt until he relized he had bought some hair straightener at a store earlier. Putting some into his hand his rubbed it into his raven hair. Combing once again his hair started to lay flat. Smiling as it was all straight he ran his hand through it. For the first time he noticed how long it actually was.  
  
Taking one last look at the mirror, he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Walking down the stairs he was met with Lupin. "Ready Har.....what did you do to your hair?" Lupin asked shocked.  
  
"Like it? I used that straight stuff that I bought earlier."He replied grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah, it's different, but I think it looks good." Lupin said opening the door. Harry smiled and followed him out.  
  
"So....I was thinking that we could run about four miles today. What do you think?" Harry asked starting to jog beside Lupin.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
By the time they had finished the sun had gone down and they had just reached the door. Laughing at a joke Lupin had made, Harry opened the door, and looked up, his eyes were met with big brown ones.  
  
"Her...Hermione!?" Harry asked taking a step back to make sure it was her. Her mouth was a thin line and her eyes were red.  
  
Without saying a word Harry drew her into his arms. He could feel her sob into his shirt, and he patted her back gently. Sending a glance over to Lupin, he nodded towards the stairs. Harry carefully picked up the sobbing Hermione and carried her up the stairs, and into his room.  
  
After setting on the bed with her, and patting her back. Her sobs slowly died down until she wiped her eyes and pulled away from him.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong? What's happened?" Harry asked looking at her conerned.  
  
Hermione got off the bed and walked over to the window, her back to his face she began talking. "At first I was mad at you for not writing back to any of my letters. Then I was scared, because you hadn't, I thought that v- Voldemort might have gotten you, or you had gotten yourself....killed. I kept writing anyways, Ron told me he held no hope for you writing back. Which brought a lot of questions to my mind." She said turning around to face him. He could see how beautiful she really was in the moment, with nothing but the moonlight playing off her features." Were you angry at us, or just didn't feel like writing? Every thought scared me Harry, the more I thought about it, the more confusing everything got." The witch finished tears freely falling down her face.  
  
"I know.....what you mean, I know." Harry said walking over to her. "I could never be angry enough with the two of you to not write back.....it's just....Everything that has happened to me, it's catching up to me, and I know what's going to happen if I continue to do what I do. All my thoughts are jumbled in my head and......i'm sorry.....Hermione. Forgive me for what I've done." He finished grabbing her hands.  
  
Hermione looked down at their hands and back up to his face. "It's already done." She smiled and threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly. He smiled as he pulled her as close as he could. This might be the only time he could ever be this close to her again, and he wanted to enjoy it.  
  
"So that's what had you so worked up?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah.....I guess it was."  
  
Harry pulled away from her and smiled. "I should change, i'll be right back."  
  
She nodded and he left grabbing some clothes on his way out.  
  
After changing into a pair of black silk pants and a white tanktop he walked back into the room. He noticed Hermione was still there, she was studying some of the books on the shelves. He smiled and walked over to her. It turned into a grin when she turned around and messed up his straight hair. "I like it better that way." She said walking over and sitting down in a chair in the corner.  
  
Harry walked over to the chair next to hers' and took a seat. "So where's Ron?"  
  
"He couldn't come, something about family business. That's about all he told me anyways."  
  
Harrys' stomach dropped and turned over in his stomach, he quickly looked up and noticed that Hermione was staring at him with a conerned expression on her face. "Are you alright Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah.....I am." He responded.  
  
"May I ask what you were doing with Lupin earlier?" She said rasing her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh that....we were just running a few miles since my doct....umm...." He finished akwardly hoping that she didn't ask about him almost saying doctor.  
  
"Your what Harry?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Oh get off it! I know your lieing to me. Please, tell me." She pleaded sitting on her knees in front of him.  
  
He sighed and looked down at her. "My doctor told me to run a few miles everyday, so I can keep my legs stretched."  
  
"For what?" She asked placing her hand on his knee.  
  
"Umm....i'm sorry I didn't tell you Hermione, I really am....I got struck by lightening on my way home almost three weeks ago." He said not making eye contact with her.  
  
"You....lightening....Harry are you alright?" She asked a bit dazed. Harry caught her when she swayed a little.  
  
"Yeah, i'm okay, except for the scars from the burns." He said pointing to his abdomen.  
  
"C-can I see them?" Hermione asked hesitantly standing up. He nodded and stood up after her, he carefully lifted his shirt over his head and looked at Hermione who looked as if she was in a trance as she looked at his scars.  
  
He shivered when she lightly ran her fingers over the marks he had recieved. His skin which was oddly cold, felt warm under her touch. He exhaled deeply as he watched her. After a few more seconds she rose and gently hugged him. Surprised he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry." She mumbled.  
  
"For what Hermione....sorry for what?" Harry said looking down at her.  
  
"For everything, I can't imagine how you must feel. Taking on death every day, and watching people who you love die, or get hurt. All the pain and the suffering you go through, and not once have I thought about how hard it must be to stand living alone like you do. You seem like you have everything together on the outside, but sometimes it shows, that you human just like all of us." Hermione said tears filling her eyes.  
  
Harry was shocked, he hugged her once more, wiped away her tears, and set her down on the bed. Once he was on his knees in front of her, he cleared his throat and began to speak."Hermione...." He began, and then grabbed her hands." I've always been like everyone else, with the exception of being famous, but I didn't want any of it, none of the fame or the glory. I don't need any of that stuff. I need friends....and friends are what I have. You Hermione Granger, are my best friend. The smartest witch I know, and very very clever. Ron's my other best friend, we have a lot in common and we both know each other.....without both of you I would have been dead a long time ago. That's what keeps me living Hermione, your what keeps me here now, you and Ron." He gazed into her eyes for what seemed like forever, her looking right back.  
  
Their heads moved closer, and closer.....until Harry pulled away and stood up. "So how are you and Ron?" He asked scratching the back of his head, and hiding his embarassment. Hermione looked flushed but scowled at his question. "Ron and I broke up yesterday. I swore if we didn't fight so much, it wouldn't have been that bad."  
  
Harry studied her for a moment and then sat down beside her. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess I am, I just never thought we would fight that much when we were together, he seemed different. More persistent, he always thought he was right. I could barely make my own decisions."  
  
"You know Ron's stubborn Hermione." Harry said pointedly.  
  
"Yes, I do......but it was still.......different." Harry pulled her onto his lap and rocked her gently, when he saw a tear make it's way down her cheek.  
  
"I think everything will turn out fine 'Mione. Please don't worry though....I don't like to see you sad."  
  
Hermione smiled and laid her head on his chest. Humming to himself Harry felt his eyes get heavy after awhile. He laid back down onto the bed taking a sleeping Hermione with him. He didn't have the heart or the strength to wake her up so he just held onto her and fell into a dreamless sleep himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke in the middle of the night, and looked over to notice that Hermione was asleep beside him with her arm over his chest. Smiling to himself he slipped out from under her and covered her with the blanket. She mumbled something in her sleep that he didn't quiet catch so he just went over to the desk and grabbed a quill.  
  
He couldn't explain why but he had the urge to write a poem or song. It's like when he woke up it was there and wanted out....sighing to himself he started to write.  
  
I think about your face  
  
And how I fall into your eyes  
  
The outline that I trace  
  
Around the one that I call mine  
  
Time that called for space  
  
Unclear where you drew the line  
  
I don't need to look behind  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why?  
  
I'll run away with you by my side  
  
I need to let go of this pride  
  
Until this echo in my mind  
  
Until this echo can subside  
  
Do I expect to change  
  
The past I hold inside  
  
With all the words I say  
  
Repeating over in my mind  
  
Some things you can't erase  
  
No matter how hard you try  
  
An exit to escape  
  
Is all there is left to find  
  
Once it was finished Harry sat back and read it again. It seemed pretty good to him, but then again he had no idea to where it came from. It's like some one put it in his head. Looking back over he noticed Hermione was still asleep, feeling sleepy again himself he walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers, almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.  
  
The poem on the desk laying forgotten for the moment, seemed to emitt a strange glow around it, still both teenagers slept peacefully by eachothers sides.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry layed in his bed in the morning, his eyes still closed as one Hermione Granger laid ontop of him. Her head resting upon his chest. Both sleeping peacefully, and neither noticing the shadows of three figures standing in the corner of the room. If you looked close enough you could just make out the faint outline of each.  
  
One had shoulder length red hair and bright green eyes, one with short wild black hair and glasses, and the last one with long black hair and a pale complection. The three stood murmmering to each other and a giggle was heard every few seconds. That was until the young boy on the bed stirred, then all three figures disappeared within seconds.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find a mass of bushy brown hair in front of his face. He blushed when he realized that it was Hermione. Not wanting to wake her, he ran his fingers lightly through her brown locks and closed his eyes. He was loving the feeling of all of this too much, but he didn't care, he had never been happier in all his life.  
  
After about five minutes Hermione began to stir. She yawned and then sat up, Harry smiled when she froze on the spot and slowly turned around. "Sleep well?" He asked.  
  
Hermiones' eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to sleep on you, I ju-." Harry silenced her with a finger to her lips.  
  
"I really didn't mind at all 'Mione, your welcome to sleep in here anytime you want." He knew whatever his mouth just said hadn't ran it by his brain first, but he didn't care he meant it....sort of. Slowly he removed his finger from her mouth, and then smiled at her.  
  
"Well, in that case.....I slept very well, and thank you." She said sweetly and stood up.  
  
"HERMIONE!! THERE YOU ARE!!" A voice said bursting through the door, and there stood a red faced Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione jumped back in fright, but quickly regained her composure, but not before Harry took notice. "Hello Ron." She said walking over to him.  
  
"Wait, what was going on in here?" He asked looking around the room.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing was going on Ron." Harry said when Hermione gave him a pleading look.  
  
"Nothing, eh? Okay." The redhead said hugging Hermione and kissing her on the cheek. He pulled away but still kept his arm loosely around her waist. Harrys' stomach gave a dangerous lunge at the site, but he didn't really act on it, he just grabbed his stomach hoping that no one noticed.  
  
Unfortunatley Hermione had noticed and rushed to his side."Harry! Are you alright!?" She asked alarmed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine....just hungry I guess." He replied looking at her through his glasses.  
  
She smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. Pulling him off the bed. "Let's eat then."  
  
Harry gave her the biggest grin he could muster and then let go of her hand. "I'm gonna change first."  
  
She nodded and waved to him, then made her way downstairs Ron walking after her and he was glaring at the floor. Harry raised his eyebrow but said nothing as he picked out his clothes for the day. Once he was done he went into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.  
  
He found it weird that Hermione was scared when Ron came in, and why she dodged questions he would never figure out. She was acting a bit....strange, and so was Ron. He now knew what Hermione must have been talking about....Ron did change.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Ron looked up when Harry walked in the kitchen. Ron who was already eating; choked on his bacon when Harry walked in. Hermiones' jaw just dropped, and when she closed it she raised her eyebrow. Harry started laughing nervously at their reactions, which were making him feel like he had something on his face. He didn't look that bad did he?  
  
He wore a black shirt that had the letters "Rancid" in red, a spike choker, a spike braclet on his left wrist, and an anarchy sweat band on the other wrist. He also wore black baggy pants that had chains, straps, and zippers all over them, with red stitching.  
  
He looked at himself until Ron spoke up. "What in the bloody 'ell did you do to your hair, and why are you dressed like that!?"  
  
Harry looked shocked."My hair.....I didn't do anything to my hair." It was then he noticed that the hair hanging over his eyes was blonde. What the......  
  
Before he could finish Hermione came over to him and ruffled up his hair. "Don't worry about it Harry what ever it is, it's nothing bad."  
  
He smiled at her. "Umm....hey Ron."  
  
"Yeah." He answered.  
  
"The clothes....I just liked, so I bought them." Harry said taking a seat and grabbing a plate.  
  
Ron just stared at him, then returned to his own plate of food.  
  
~*~  
  
I know it's not much and if you have any questions review!! I'd love to give you answers!! Also ask me any question that you may have....about the story or me. I could tell you right now....yes I do own a pair of Chuck Taylors' thier the best seriously folks!!! That and yes....if you haven't sensed a trend....i'm a skater! 


	2. Strange Powers

Chapter 2: Strange Powers  
  
Disclaimer: I know I didn't put one in the first chapter so here it is. I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does. Also the song in the last chapter is owned by Trapt and is called Echo. I'm just some broke chick who lives in the middle of no where.  
  
Umm....thanks to: WyndSong N FireDryad-thx for reviewing,i love your thoughts about making Harry get a girlfriend that Ron likes, and make 'Mione jealous, and if I can work it in it might be perfect, plus all relastionships are rocky!  
  
Mark T. T- Thanks for reviewing and I'll try to update this as often as I can!!!  
  
Irish Phoenix1- Don't worry about Harry being goth, even if it looks that way, he's still same old Harry, and everyone goes through phases, trying to find themselves. I'm not angry either, I love people for being honest, and I don't get angry easy!!  
  
pablo5280-umm...thx...your review was very...uh....thorough....^^  
  
David M. Potter- Thanks.....i'm gonna continue...until this story is finished!!!  
  
Kira6- Every since I read your review and your little jingle....i can't get it out of my head.....sorta funny actually, never thought about singing that song before!! HAHA!! Thx!  
  
ItshardtoloveHermy- thanks....Might as well say this now....RON IS NOT GONNA BE A BAD GUY!!! Teenage hormones...and magic...might have some influence on his actions...but don't worry Ron fans, he plays a big part in the story also!! ^^ thanks for your review...  
  
TYCHO13-YAYZ!! YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO ANSWERED MY QUESTION...CHUCK TALYORS ARE CONVERSE!!!AND HIGHTOPS ARE THE BEST!! ^^....I TOLD YOU YOU'D GET A SPECIAL ANSWER IF YOU ANSWERED MY QUESTION!! THX FOR REVIEWING!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry stood in front of one of the large book shelves in front of him. As he skimmed over the titles he heard a soft knock at the door. He grabbed a book and walked to the door. He opened it and looked up from the book, just in time to see the worried face of his best friend Hermione.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, it's just Ron he's acting strange." She said eyeing the book he was holding.  
  
"Well, do you...err...do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She looked at him and gave him a sad smile."I guess it will help if I do."  
  
Harry led her over to his bed and sat down beside her. She turned and looked at him a frown on her face. "Harry...I really don't know what to do. Ron he....he's acting really strange, even for him."  
  
Harry frowned from what she said but nodded in response. "Ever since he got here this morning, he has be acting as if nothing ever happened between us. Even when I told him we had broken up the day before, he blew up at me. For probably the first time ever, I don't know what to do."  
  
Watching her closely as a tear trickled down her face, he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and softly rubbed small circles on her back. She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his chest, crying softly.  
  
His eyes narrowed as each sob shook her body. How could Ron just blow up at her like that? Does he not care about her feelings at all? His eyes softened as he looked down at her. Running his hand through her bushy locks he sighed. "Hermione?"  
  
"H-hmm?" Was the only response he got from her though, he continued anyways.  
  
"Hermione, don't worry about Ron. If he's to dense to see what's going on, it's his fault, and you always know what to do, that's what makes you, well you, Hermione." He said placing his finger under her chin and lifting her head up to meet his gaze.  
  
God, not again, I can't stare at those eyes, I almost kissed her last time, but she was Ron's then, well not really, but I didn't know it. Still what if she still has feelings for Ron, and what would Ron do if he found out? Harry had a feeling Hermione wasn't telling him the whole story as to what happened between her and Ron, and he wasn't going to push, he broke contact with her and looked down to his feet.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
His head shot up when he heard her voice. Her cheeks were stained from dried tears, and his shirt was wet. He smiled at her and rubbed her back again.  
  
"I haven't been completely honest with you Harry."  
  
Confused at first he just stared at her. She quickly started talking again though. "I knew about you getting struck by lightening, before you told me. Well, not so much as knew, but thought."  
  
"Huh? How did you know, Dumbledore said he didn't tell y-" She silenced him with a finger to his lips much like he had done earlier that day.  
  
"I had a dream Harry."  
  
It suddenly hit him full force, he knew why Hermione looked as if she was going to faint when he had told her. She dreamed about it, and it happened, only she didn't know that it really happened.  
  
"I remember watching you in the hospital, in my dream, and touching your scars, even though you were asleep you winced. It scared me Harry, because everything felt so real."  
  
"It's alright Hermione." He said comforting her once again, it seemed weird, it was usually him who had the dreams of people getting hurt. In all truth it scared him, he didn't want Hermione to go through what he had to.  
  
She pulled away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands,"Sorry, for not telling you Harry." The young girl said standing,"I'm gonna leave in a few minutes, I have to get my stuff from the Burrow, but I will be right back, and you better not go anywhere. Got it Potter?"  
  
He smirked and stood up, "I think I do Granger." He said hugging her,"Be careful."  
  
She flashed him a grin, and walked towards the door,"I will." She said walking out of the room and shuting the door behind her.  
  
Harry sighed to himself and grabbed the book he had pulled out. It was a tattered brown book, even the printed letters were fading. He opened the book slowly and flipped through the pages. His eyes caught a folded piece of paper as it fell from the book.  
  
Raising his eye brow, he picked it up from the floor. Unfolding it carefully, he found that it was a written map, that led to something hidden. Knitting his eye brows together he read it carefully studied it and the room around him. Smiling he noticed that the map led him to a secret room.  
  
Looking around he noticed the faint outline of a crack around the fireplace, he walked over to it and tried to push it open, but failed. He then tried pulling on it, once again his attempt failed. Giving an exasperated sigh he leaned his arms on the top of the fireplace. His stomach jumped up into his throat as his hand pressed down on a stone and the fireplace swung around. It stopped on the other side and Harry found himself in a dark passageway. Dusting himself off he clutched the map tightly in his hands.  
  
Cleaning off his glasses he could see the passageway better. It wasn't very long, and had a small door at the end of it. Walking towards the small door, Harry looked back and noticed the way he had came in was turning again. Squinting into the darkness his hand groped for the handle of the small door. He felt it and placed his hand around it, pulling on it the door swung open, and dust came out after it.  
  
Coughing he crawled through the small hole, once he was on his feet again he noticed that torches were lit around the small room he was in. This room was had a warmer feeling to it. I had one desk in it against a wall an old couch and a few chairs. The center of the room held speakers, and instruments. There was an electric guitar that was all black sitting in its holder. To its right there was a bass, it was a dark blood red and set in its holder also. Behind both of them there was a drum set, which was black and had flames along its edges.  
  
Curious Harry looked around the room, on the desk lay endless piles of notes or poems. Empty bottles of ink and broken quills also lay scattered along the desk. He noticed pictures hanging on the walls some were framed others just tacked up.  
  
Most of the pictures were of his father, Sirius, and Lupin all three playing their respective instruments. Lupin playing the drums, Sirius on the bass, and his father playing guitar and singing. Most of the pictures were taken in the room he now stood in.  
  
He even noticed his mother in a few pictures, and some other girls he didn't quite know. A tear escaped his eye as he looked at a framed picture of Lupin, Sirius, and his father playing in the Great Hall, along with his mother who was standing in a crowd of people smiling, his father looking right back at her.  
  
Another picture was of James and Lily, he was trying to teach her how to play the guitar. He was laughing every few seconds and his mother gave him a pout, then both would start laughing and start over. Engraved in the frame was 'The Potters', Harry smiled and sat down on the couch.  
  
He never knew that his father was in a band, let alone played guitar. Placing the map into his pocket he glanced at his watch, to his surprise he found that he had been in there for almost an hour. He made his way towards the small door and gave the room one last glance before leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
He walked silently down the stairs, and heard the first sign of someone being there. Not wanting to intrude he leaned his ear against the door, even if you could still hear them without it. He noticed that it was Hermione and Ron fighting again, more interested he stopped his thoughts and listened to the conversation.  
  
"Don't you get it Ron, we're OVER!! You cheated on me." Hermione said glaring at him.  
  
"Well if you weren't so wrapped up in Harry's well being, maybe you would have noticed that I was your boyfriend!" He yelled back.  
  
"I did notice, but your the one who started making my decisions for me, and didn't want to do anything but snog! MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE IGNORED YOU!!" She finished breathing hard.  
  
"WELL, THAT'S REALLY ALL YOU EVER DO, IS WORRY ABOUT HARRY OR STUDY. YOUR A NO GOOD BOOKWORM!!!" He screamed in her face, finishing his sentence coldly.  
  
Tears formed in Hermione's eyes and she ran towards the door shoving Ron as she went. When the door opened Harry had caught Hermione before she could go any further. She struggled to get away but Harry held her firmly in place. He looked up and glared at Ron, Hermione had stopped moving figuring that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.  
  
She was now crying into his chest, while he stroked her back and whispered in her ear. "Shh...it's alright Hermione, everythings okay."  
  
He looked back up at Ron who was leaning against a chair rolling his eyes. "ARE YOU GONNA CRY ALL THE TIME MUDBLOOD!!" He yelled glaring.  
  
It was the last straw for Harry he let go of Hermione and moved her aside. He clenched his fists at his sides and started towards Ron. He could feel his heart pounding in his head and his vision was blurred with red. Ron looked absolutely horrified as Harry stopped in front of him.  
  
Harry put all he could into the punch he threw at Ron, which hit him square in the gut. Ron flew a good five feet back and went through a wall. Harry could feel his insides burning, and a pain surged through his entire body. "DON'T YOU EVER, EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN. IN FACT DON'T TALK TO HER AT ALL. LEAVE HER ALONE YOU STUPID PRAT!! AND GO HOME!!" Harry screamed falling to his knees, Lupin and Tonks must have heard because they rushed into the room.  
  
Tonks eyes widened as she saw Hermione who was curled up into a ball laying in the hallway crying. Lupin looked at Harry with his mouth open. "Dear God." He said running over to Ron, who was moaning in pain. Tonks placed a hand on Harrys' shoulder and turned him around to face her. "What happened here Harry?"  
  
Harry however didn't answer her, he shook his head and stood up. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw shut. "Ron, he insulted Hermione." With that said Harry walked out of the room and to Hermione. He picked her up and carried her back up the stairs.  
  
When they reached his room, her sobs had died down some and she was clinging on to his neck for dear life. Harry layed her down on his bed and layed beside her on his back. She was almost on top of him as she cried, she fell asleep not long after. Harry who wasn't really tired before quickly fell asleep after her, what ever had happend before had worn him out.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke to find Hermione still asleep on his chest only she was thrashing, and mumbling in her sleep. After avoiding being hit in the face he hovered over her and picked her up. He held her tight in his arms, and gasped when he felt how warm she actually was. She was also sweating and it looked as if she was crying in her sleep also.  
  
Pulling her closer to him, he started stroking her back, his mind racing the whole while. He hoped she would calm down soon, and he was right the mumbling was down to a bare whisper that only came every few minutes. She had also stopped thrashing and now was sitting in his arms almost silently.  
  
Her fever however was still there,a worried frown came over his face as she let out a small whimper. He tried waking her up by whispering to her, but after that failed he tried talking and yelling. Nothing he had done worked though.  
  
His eyes darted around the room at a fast pace, and her whimpers came more often. He tried shaking her gently, still talking to her, she didn't wake up. He was getting more worried by the minute because he didn't know what was wrong with her.  
  
"C'mon 'Mione wake up....please wake up." He said rocking her gently as her head rested on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead gently, and hugged her, wishing everything that was happening to her would just stop.  
  
"Harry..." He looked at her with a shocked expression to find that she was talking in her sleep. There was a frown on her face and she looked stressed,"NO! Leave Harry alone...please...just leave him alone." She said and gave another small cry.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise, but quickly returned to normal as he noticed her start moving in his lap. "Hermione....please Hermione wake up." He whispered holding her tighter.  
  
"NO!" She screamed tears freely falling down her face,"Don't hurt him..." Her fists were closed at her sides and her breathing became irregular.  
  
Desperate Harry reached for her hand, her hand closed tighter as he touched it. He wouldn't stop though he grabbed it and rubbed his thumb over her hand while whispering in her ear,"Its just me Hermione, please, it's Harry."  
  
He watched as her hand slowly opened and quickly he slid his hand in hers. Her hand closed around his and he smiled. Now only if he could get her to wake up.  
  
Everytime something would happen he would give her hand a comforting squeeze and she would stop not long after. He waited and thirty minutes later as he leaned back against the headboard with his eyes closed he heard her speak to him again.  
  
"Harry?" She asked.  
  
He gave her hand a sqeeze and opened his eyes. He found brown pools staring right back at him confusion clearly written on her face.  
  
"H-Hermione, your awake." He said smiling and pulling her in for a hug.  
  
She didn't react at first but then put her arms around his neck. He inhaled her scent which smelled of roses, and drank in her beauty that was purely Hermione. He noticed that she was crying softly as well, so he pulled back,"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"I-I thought that..that you were dead." Hermione stammered through sobs,"He attacked you, and he killed you infront of me, and then he tortured me. Harry, it was awful." She said breaking down once again and hugging him.  
  
"It's okay Hermione. I'm still here, and as far as I can tell i'm still alive." He said placing a gentle kiss upon her head.  
  
"How can people be so cruel Harry?" She asked pulling back and looking him in the eyes.  
  
He stared at her for a moment caught off guard from her beauty, but quickly recovered,"I don't know 'Mione, I really don't know."  
  
"So...umm...I guess you know what happened between me an Ron yesterday." She said more as a statement than a question.  
  
Harry's eyes flashed as she mentioned their red headed friend,"Yeah, I did. Hermione....I don't like what he said to you, he didn't seem like the Ron we knew at all."  
  
"I know." Hermione said laying her head on his chest as he gently rubbed her back.  
  
A knock sounded at the door and Harry reluctantly got up from Hermione and walked over to the door. When he opened the door he was met with the worried face of Professor Lupin. "Oh good Harry, your awake." He said then noticed Hermione sitting on the bed,"Could I..umm....speak with you about...yesterday. In private."  
  
Harry looked back at Hermione who nodded, sighing he turned back to Lupin. "I guess."  
  
"Okay, good. Follow me." Lupin said patting him on the back and walking out the door. Harry gave Hermione one last small smile and walked out the door.  
  
They continued down the hall until they came to a room Harry never recognized before. Lupin opened the door and motioned for Harry to enter. As he entered he noticed there was a bed and a few chairs and a lot of books. Lupin took a seat in one of the chairs and Harry did too.  
  
"Harry..." He began, "I wanted to know what happened between you and Ron yesterday. Ron wouldn't tell us anything after he woke up, just that you had turned physco." Lupind finished smirking.  
  
Harry ran his hands through his hair and noticed that it was black again, he sighed and began to tell Lupin the whole story.  
  
By the time he had finished Lupins jaw was almost touching the floor,"Harry, you knocked him through a bloody wall!" He exclaimed,"How on earth did you ever manage that?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied honestly,"I was just so mad, so I attacked. Afterwards it hurt really bad like my insides were on fire, and I was completely exhausted."  
  
Lupin leaned back into the chair and worried look on his face,"How's Hermione doing?"  
  
"I think she's doing better." Harry sighed,"I don't know though she keeps having nightmares. Like one of me getting struck by lightening, not knowing that it ever really happened. This morning it was way worse. She said that I was killed in front of her and then she was tortured. If you could of only seen her thrashing around in her bed...and she wouldn't wake up...it just...it scared me." He said looking up to meet Lupins' gaze.  
  
Lupin gave him a small smile and his eyes flickered with something that Harry thought was amusement.  
  
"You know you two remind me so much of James and Lily. He was always worried about her, when she had a bad dream, and always got angry when someone upset her."  
  
Harry blushed, and turned his gaze to the floor when he remembered something," Remus, did you ever play the drums?"  
  
He looked shocked for a second, but anwsered,"Why yes Harry, I believe I did. How did you know?"  
  
"I found a map in one of Sirius's books, and it led me to this room be-"  
  
"Behind the fireplace and through a dark passage way." Remus finished for him, and stood up,"We used to practice there over the summer or on holidays, and play for the girls. We even got to play at the Valentines Day ball. Dumbledore thought it was a grand idea, and what fun it was..." He trailed off looking at Harry.  
  
"You know I bet you could learn how to play the guitar if you wanted to, your Dad had an easy time with it, he even wrote the book I presume you found the map in. He also wrote all of the poems you would find on that desk, and boy...could he sing." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"You bet. I think that's what Lily really liked about him in the first place, was his voice and his lyrics he wrote." He said giving a small chuckle.  
  
Harry gave him a weak smile and looked towards the door. Lupin must have noticed because he gave Harry a big grin,"You can go back up to your room Harry and take care of Miss Granger, but make sure you don't let your emotions take control again. I don't know how your new found abilities work."  
  
Harry gave him and simple nod and was out the door before Lupin could give him a second glance.  
  
~*~  
  
When he arrived back to his room he found Hermione sitting in his bed looking out the window with the blanket around her shoulders. He cleared his throat knocking Hermione out of her thoughts,"Hey Harry."  
  
"Are you sure your okay 'Mione?" He asked sitting down beside her.  
  
"Yes." She said leaning her head on his shoulder, and giving him a quick smile. They sat in silence for awhile just looking around the room, and stealing glances at the other.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah." He responded.  
  
"How did you...how did you manage to knock Ron through a wall?" She asked looking worried.  
  
He sighed,"To be honest Hermione, I really don't know. I guess I was just mad and...I couldn't just let him do that to you, He was being a prat Hermione. You don't deserve what he did to you, no one does."  
  
Hermione gave him a big grin and hugged him, she followed it by kissing him on the cheek,"Thank you Harry, for standing up for me."  
  
Harry smiled and hugged her back. "No problem 'Mione. I'd do it anytime."  
  
She smiled at him and looked back towards the window. Harry found himself trying to memorize every little detail about her. The way her hair fell around her face, the way her eyes shined when she was happy. How her figure was just perfect, or how her smile made his heart feel warm, and happy.  
  
He sighed quietly to himself, she would never be his, she was far to graceful and perfect for him. Plus he could never bring himself to tell her how he really felt, hell he couldn't really even admitt it to himself. She probably didn't even have any feelings for him besides friendship, he would always be 'just Harry' to her.  
  
Harry looked up when Hermione stood up.(A/N: I swear I didn't mean for that to rhyme...sorta sounds...freaky....O.o) She smiled at him before reaching down to hug him,"I'm gonna go take a shower,and change, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I need one too." He said smiling at her, she smiled back and waved to him as she walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat in the room that his father had practiced in. Leaning back into the couch he read further into the book. His father had explained all of the cords simple enough. The way he worded it, the biggest idiot in the world could have learned how to play. Picking up the guitar he glanced back at the book once more, he started playing a few cords, and started memorizing them also. The more he played them the more he liked the idea of playing the guitar like his father.  
  
Placing the guitar down on the seat beside him he picked up the book and began to read again. As if words weren't enough there were also enchanted pictures in the book showing the finger placement and how to switch from cord to cord. Harry absorbed the information, he sorta thought that this was the way Hermione felt everytime she learned something new.  
  
Smiling to himself as he thought of Hermione he picked up the guitar once more. Switching cords came to him easy enough, and the sound it emitted was just....beautiful. It made all of his thoughts leave his head. The only thing that really sunk in was the sound coming from what he had played.  
  
Strumming the cords lightly he felt as if the guitar had a mind of it's own. They vibrated and hummed as he touched them. Playing the guitar really was a way to get all his frustrations out. No matter what emotion it was it seemed like the cords he played fitted them perfectly.  
  
He was lost in the book when he heard a strange 'thump', he looked up to see Lupin sitting on the drums. Lupin smiled at him and started banging the drums and symbols. The melody it made was unbelievable, Remus just smiled as he pounded away. His eyes held a happiness Harry had never seen before. He looked truely....happy, like nothing mattered in the world, and if it did, it wasn't bothering him.  
  
After a few minutes Lupin stopped and looked at Harry, "Haven't done that in awhile."  
  
"That was amazing!" Harry exclaimed standing up,"Wait, how long have you been in here?"  
  
"A few minutes, you didn't notice when I walked in I guess you were just...caught up in the book."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, checking his watch his mouth dropped. He had been in there for almost four hours. "Uhh...yeah I also came to tell you that Mrs. Weasley said dinner was ready."  
  
He nodded and placed the guitar back in it's holder and walked out through the small hole Lupin following close behind. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had came earlier that day after Harry and Hermione had showered. Tonks had informed them of what had happened, and Mr. Weasley came,said hi, and pulled Ron out by the collar. Mrs. Weasley had stayed to make sure Hermione was okay, and to apologize on behalf of Ron.  
  
Ginny had arrived with Fred and George an hour later. Ginny and Hermione had been in Hermione's room the whole time since then. Fred and George chatted to Harry about how their joke shop was going, and thanked him again for his investment, before leaving to attend to some business.  
  
He stepped into the kitchen and looked around the room. Ginny and Hermione sat at the table whispering to each other. While Mrs. Weasley was placing food on the table. Tonks sat on the other side of Ginny and was reading a paper.  
  
Lupin walked past him and sat down in front of Tonks. It was then he noticed a cloaked figure sitting in the corner of the room. He seemed to be sleeping, with his hood over his head and his head pointing towards the ground. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as Molly Weasley shook him. "It's time to eat," She whispered before walking back to the table.  
  
The man got up and sat beside Lupin. "How are you doing Remus?" He asked taking his hood off.  
  
"Fine." He replied smiling.  
  
It was Harrys real first glimpse of the man when he turned to look at Harry who stood in the doorway. He had deep green eyes, almost like Harry's but they were more dim. Sharp cheekbones, and was very pale. His hair was blonde and short which was also curly and slicked back. It sort of resembled Draco's hair but not as straight. The man was skinny but looked real fit. He looked to be about twenty or twenty-one.  
  
"Don't worry Harry I'm not here to hurt anyone, you can have a seat." He said giving him a warm smile  
  
Harry looked at him for a moment before walking over to the table and taking a seat beside him. The man still had a smile on his face as he held out his hand towards Harry. "Names Drake, Drake Summers." (BIG A/N: Yes his last name is Summers....and for you people who watch Buffy he is a made up character from one of my Buffy stories!!)  
  
"Harry Potter." He answered shaking the man's hand.  
  
Drake let go of Harry's hand and looked towards Ginny and Hermione, who were giggling. "Girls..." He muttered under his breath with a grin on his face. Harry smiled at him and looked over to Hermione and Ginny who seemed to be in deep conversation.  
  
Harry didn't realize he was staring at Hermione until Drake tapped him on the shoulder. "You like her?" He whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, was he that obvious? "Umm...I-er.." Drake gave a small laugh and patted him on the back,"Don't worry about it, I know from experience it's hard to tell."  
  
Harry relaxed after his comment and looked at the food had been placed on the table. Drake seemed to read someone's thoughts before they even knew that they were going to think them, it was weird, but what wasn't in the life of Harry Potter.  
  
Grabbing some chicken and some potatoes and placing them on his plate he began to eat. Dinner was quiet for the most part everyone just seemed content with eating. Drake was the first to finish his dinner and said he would be leaving in a few minutes. After everyone was done they bid farewell to Drake. Lupin tapped Harry on the shoulder and while Hermione and Ginny walked up the stairs whispered to him, "I need to speak with you...about your..umm...new found power."  
  
"Uh..okay."  
  
Lupin walked up the stairs and to the same room that they had talked in earlier that day. Remus took a book out of the shelf and walked over to Harry,"The man you just met Harry, could tell you more than I ever could about your power. Luckily we new of him and he was in the area. Drake himself having....well special powers we'll say....has learned to control them, and if we can figure out exactly what new powers you have, it we help us in teaching you to control them."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Now we know you have some kind of super human strength, which is why Ron sailed through that wall when you punched him. So far, we know that you powers then were triggered by and emotion, that emotion was hate. If we studied this more with your help of course. Then we might be able to keep those outbursts from happening, and we may find out what other emotions trigger you powers, if you have any more." Lupin said sitting down on the arm of a chair.  
  
"Professor, do you know what could have caused me to have...umm...powers!?" He asked clasping his hands together and looking up from the floor.  
  
"Drake has and idea, mind you the boy is a bit....how does Ron say it....nutters, but he is far more wise than most people his age. He might even rival the knowledge of Dumbledore." Remus said smiling at Harry," When we know for sure Harry we will let you know."  
  
"Okay," Harry said yawning.  
  
"You better get some rest Harry. Drake will be here tomorrow morning around eight to get you started with your tests."  
  
"Tests?" Harry asked his eyes widening.  
  
"Yes, he will be giving you physical and mental tests to see how they affect your power or powers, and to find out if you have anymore powers."  
  
"Well, goodnight Moony."  
  
"G'night Harry."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked into his room and stretched. He walked over to his closet of clothes and grabbed a pair of silk boxers to wear to bed. He changed into them and put his dirty clothes in a basket. Sighing to himself about tomorrow he climbed into his bed ans started to drift off into sleep.  
  
A knock on the door woke him up though. Quickly making his way across the room he opened the door. Hermione stood there looking at the ground in her white nightgown that hung around her feet,"Hermione, are you alright?"  
  
"...It was another, another dream." She said throwing herself into his arms, and starting to cry. Harry felt bad for her, she kept having these dreams of him dieing. It reminded him of...him, when he had dreams of everyone dieing. He pulled her close and let her cry on his chest.  
  
"Oh, Harry it was awful, it was the same dream I had before, but you escaped, and you came back for me and the others. He caught you again....and he killed you, and everyone else in the room. I was the only one left, he was coming towards me when Ginny woke me up."  
  
"It's okay Hermione, I'm still here. Nothing has happened to me. Everything will be okay." He said rubbing her back gently, "Do you want to sleep with me tonight? I mean it might help." He said looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Could I?" She asked smiling, and wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Always." He replied, then picked her up placing one arm under her knees and one under her shoulders, and carried her over to his bed.  
  
"Harry Potter, put me down." She said surprised by his sudden action.  
  
"Okay." He answered dropping her onto his bed, and then laying down beside her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket over herself. Harry laughed and pulled her to him. She screamed when he did this,but quit a second after and layed her head down on his chest. Harry kept laughing to himself silently. He was the luckest man in the world at the moment, because in his arms layed the most beautiful, intelligent, and caring woman that ever walked the earth.  
  
He sighed in contentment and brushed a stray hair from her face admiring her beauty even in the dark. She yawned and tilted her head up, she then gave him a small kiss on the cheek,"Thank you Harry, and goodnight."  
  
"No problem 'Mione, goodnight." He replied closing his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun rose over the horizon, light fluttered into the room. Candles were magically blown out by an invisible gust of wind. Light from the sun reached the bed, two figures lay asleep soundly in each others arms.  
  
Harry Potter awoke as the sun reached his eyes. He let out a content sigh as he noticed the sleeping angel in his arms. He was the happiest he had been since Ron had left, even if she wasn't his, right now she was with him, and to him that's all that mattered.  
  
Gently he traced her lips with his finger, and then cupped her cheek rubbing it with his thumb. The feel of her soft skin under his fingers was driving him nuts. He smiled and tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ears, and gently placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. He let his lips linger for a moment before pulling away from her.  
  
After a few more minutes he slipped out from under her and grabbed some clothes, he gave her one last longing glance before he retreated to the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry came out of the bathroom wiping his mouth with his towel, and carrying his dirty laundry and his toothbrush. Placing his toothbrush in his trunk and his clothes in the basket he ran his hand over his hair trying to get it stick down. His attempt failed and he sighed, until he heard someone cough.  
  
He looked up to see Hermione sitting on his bed with a smile on her face. He smirked at her and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Good morning to you too Miss Granger." He said sitting down beside her.  
  
She let out a giggle and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Sorry." She whispered to him, he almost didn't hear her.almost."  
  
"It's okay 'Mione," Harry said leaning over and hugging her. She started laughing when they both fell onto the bed. Her laughter only got louder as Harry began to tickle her,"HARRY JAMES POTTER! STOP IT!" She said between laughs.  
  
Harry smirked at her and stopped tickling her, she stared at him above her as she tried to catch her breath. His breath caught in his throat, she was glowing (a/n:to him atleast). Light shown in her eyes, as soon as he made contact with them he was lost.  
  
His head was clouded by wonderful thoughts that he knew only Hermione could give him. He ran his fingers down the side of her face making her shiver under his touch. Never breaking eye contact with her he closed the small gap between their lips.  
  
His lips came crashing down on hers in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Fireworks went off in his head and all he could see and feel was Hermione. He felt his knees go weak and if he hadn't been laying on his bed he might have fallen right there.  
  
He brought his hands down to her waste and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer kissing him with just as much passion as he had started the kiss with. After what seemed like hours and ended up only being minutes they broke apart.  
  
Trying to catch his breath Harry still had his eyes closed and his forehead gently resting on Hermione's. He was afraid of what her reaction would be, he really hadn't even ment to kiss her. It just happened, and he couldn't stop it.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes and pulled away from her until he was off the bed and looking at her,"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to.to kiss you." He said the last part almost silently to himself, but it was still loud enough for her to hear him.  
  
Hermione had sat up and started to say something when there was a knock on the door. Harry broke his gaze from her and walked over to the door. Outside stood Drake Summers he seemed to be looking at the ground when Harry opened the door.  
  
"It's time, for your tests Harry," He said looking up, and smirked when he saw Hermione sitting on the bed with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Umm...okay. Do I need anything?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, but Hermione," He said looking past Harry,"Remus needs to speak with you."  
  
Drake smiled and walked away Harry following behind him, he didn't give Hermione a second glance to afraid of what she was thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione knocked on Lupins door, when he opened it he smiled at her,"Please come in Hermione."  
  
Hermione walked in silently and waited for Lupin to shut the door.  
  
"From what Drake has said I can guess that you know Harry is to take some tests this morning."  
  
Hermione nodded still not saying anything.  
  
"These tests are to find out what causes his 'power' and what other 'powers' he may have." Lupin said putting his hands in his robe pockets.  
  
"They will be physical and mental tests, and you are welcome to watch him with us, because we know he's your best friend, and you worry about him. He won't know that we're watching him, and he'll answer questions and respond to things that matter most."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Well, shall we go then?"  
  
She nodded and followed him out of the room and up the stairs. Lupin tapped his wand against the wall beside a door and another door popped up right beside it. Lupin opened it and walked inside. Tonks, Moody, and Mr. Weasley were sitting in a half circle and they were looking towards a blank wall.  
  
Hermione took a seat next to Lupin, as they small group greeted her. She was surprised when a picture of Harry and Drake started moving on the blank wall. It was just like a movie, she could even hear them talking.  
  
She had a feeling that it was going to be one long day...  
  
~*~  
  
Drake led Harry to a room. It was all white and empty, there weren't even any windows. Just completely white. Drake turned to Harry and took off his cloak, he hung it on a white hook on the wall.  
  
"First Harry. I know that you must have some kind of super human strength, so we will work on that first, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Harry replied staring blankly at Drake.  
  
"Okay then when you ready, I'm gonna play an image in your mind, and when you feel what you felt when you knocked you friend through that wall, I want you to hit me as if I was him."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows but nodded. Drake started muttering something that Harry didn't understand and made a weird movement with his hands, the next thing Harry knew was he was standing in the doorway holding Hermione again.  
  
After Ron had spoke Harry felt the same rage he had a few days before. He took off stalking towards Ron, when suddenly the image disappeared and it was Drake he was moving towards and not Ron, but he couldn't stop himself the image kept playing over in the back of his mind and his vision once again turned red.  
  
Pulling his fist back he used every ounce of strength he had and through his fist a Drake. Drake was to fast though and caught his hand, but still it had knocked Drake back atleast two feet. Harry felt a familiar surge of pain and fell to his knees again feeling tired.  
  
He hung his head and took a few deep breaths. He then raised his head to look at Drake, Drake was smiling and walked over to help Harry up,"Great job!." He exclaimed, "We can add anger to the list of emotions."  
  
Harry stood there for a moment before Drake spoke up again,"Now we will see how much strength you actually have at the moment." A giant boulder appeared out of no where into the middle of the room.  
  
"I want you to lift this boulder Harry."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Harry said tapping the rock.  
  
"Nope, I kid you not."  
  
Harry looked at him, but then turned his attention back to the boulder.  
  
"Now I just want you to think of what happened that day that you used you power and I want you to lift it okay."  
  
Harry nodded and started playing the memory over and over in his mind and before he knew what was happening he placed his hands under the boulder and lifted. He could feel like electricity was around him as he lifted the boulder giving him strength. He then dropped the boulder and fell backwards. He swore he could heaer Drake say,"Bloody Hell,"Before he passed out.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione watched as Harry punched Drake, she was amazed that Drake didn't fly back and into the wall, but was even more surprised that he had caught Harry's fist. She almost jumped out of her seat as Harry dropped to his knees, but Lupin held her back,"He's fine."  
  
Hermione sat back in her seat though she was still worried. The kiss that they had shared that morning was still fresh in her mind, and she really wanted to talk to Harry about it, she needed to know how he felt.  
  
She came back to reality whe she saw Harry place his hands under the large boulder. She almost fell out of her seat when she saw him start to lift it. That wasn't all though. There was small electric bolts flying around him. His eyes even flashed to a yellow color before he sat the boulder back down.  
  
She let out a small scream when he fell back and passed out. Immediately a door appeared and Lupin rushed through it with Hermione and the others close behind.  
  
Hermione ran past Lupin and dropped to her knees beside Harry. Drake was sitting on the ground with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Is he alright?" Hermione asked frantically.  
  
"He should be," Drake answered standing up.  
  
"What do you mean should be? Why did he pass out in the first place?" She said harshly.  
  
"Exactly what I said, and he just used a lot of energy lifting up the boulder, I didn't expect him to use a second energy source to lift the thing up." His said making it disappear with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Huh?" Lupin asked now looking at Drake.  
  
Hermione ran her fingers over Harry's head. He was burning up. She pushed the hair back out of his eyes and grabbed his hand as he layed motionless on the floor.  
  
"He could have lifted it up himself, but I think his anger made him use a second resource of energy, and instead of using a physical strength he used a magical strength that powered him up, but it also took a lot of his energy, so he passed out from lack of energy, and nothing else."  
  
By the time he had finished everyone in the room except for Harry was looking at him with a confused expression.  
  
"I'll explain later." He said walking over to Hermione,"Give me your hand." He said sitting down beside her.  
  
She furrowed her brows together confused but gave her his hand anyways. He placed her hand over Harry's chest,"Hold it there okay."  
  
She nodded and Drake stood up. She was suddenly hit with a wave of images. It was Harry and he was walking towards Ron. She could feel the rage and the anger that Harry held as he pulled his hand back to punch Ron.  
  
The images stopped and Hermione looked down at her hand. Little electric blots surrounded it and she could feel Harry's heartbeat under her palm. She closed her eyes as she felt herself get dizzy. She opened them when she felt a hand on hers.  
  
She found Harry staring back at her, his hand resting over hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Once the blackness had disappeared Harry found himself in a small black room. Images were playing on each wall. He spun around, looking at them all, his parents dieing, Sirius falling through the veil, Cedric getting killed, and images of everyone he cared about dieing. He fell to his knees and shook his head trying to get all the thoughts out.  
  
He felt cold and empty on the inside as he heard laughter, crying, and screaming. He covered his ears and closed his eyes. He hated all of the thoughts and the voices, they were tearing him apart, and it was killing him.  
  
Suddenly he felt a sudden rush of warm energy flow through him from his heart. He opened his eyes, and saw and image of Hermione. He tried to grab her and when she closed her eyes, but was hit by a wave of his own images of hitting Ron. His eyes opened before Hermione's and he still held so much anger towards what Ron had said to her and anger towards Voldemort for killing the people he loved.  
  
He felt a tingling sensation in his hands and it spreaded through out his body. He closed his eyes as a wave of dizzyness hit him. When he opened them he saw Hermione above him with her eyes still closed. He placed his hand on hers and immediately th electricity stopped and turned into smoke that floated around their hands.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked puzzled.  
  
She through herself down on top of him and hugged him to her," Your alright!" She exlcaimed.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her waste and sat up, " Yeah." He answered hugging her.  
  
"It's nice to have you back with us Mr. Potter," Drake said walking back over to him,"I think we should save your training for tomorrow okay. Right now you need to eat and sleep to save up your energy, and we'll start again tomorrow morning."  
  
Harry still confused only nodded as Hermione and Lupin helped him up. Drake gave him a lopsided grin before walking towards the door," You have great power in you Harry Potter," he yelled over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.  
  
Harry stared at Drake's retreating form as he walked down the hall way and down the stairs, he seemed to be singing to himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he walked out of the room, Lupin was right he was nutters.  
  
Lupin and Hermione helped him back down to his room, and Lupin told him that he would prepare some breakfast and send it up so that Harry could get some rest. After he left Hermione still stayed in the room sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"H-Harry," she began looking up at him nervously,"We need to talk."  
  
~*~  
  
Hey that was a pretty long chappy, and it took forever, i had stupid writers blcok so most probably didn't make sense, that and all those stupid tests. Highschool is a pain in the @$$!! Anyways again if you have any questions i'll answer them, like my teachers say,"your not stupid for asking a question, you stupid if you don't." Haha...i'm the latter!  
  
Enough of boring you people...the idea for his powers I got from....myself, tho I may end up using some stuff off FLCL....or Fooly Cooly, which is a Anime. I'm a freak....for anything that has to do with elements, and such, or energy that can be transferred into a physical or mental assualt....haha, suggestions for the story are always welcome...and I have got to stop drinking Pepsi at the hour in the morning.... 


	3. Drake's Past

Drake's past  
  
a/n: Okay this is the third chapter and I must say I really enjoy writing this story, I think all of my ideas that have been building up are finally wanting out, so all of them are gonna be in this story. After looking over my thoughts, I think this might make it to 15 chapters at the least, because I'm just getting most of it from my dreams or off the top of my head as I see it happening!! ^^ Enough ranting..on with the story.  
  
~*~  
  
H-Harry," she began looking up at him nervously,"We need to talk."  
  
Harry immediately froze on the spot. He almost stopped breathing as time seemed to stop. He knew she would want to talk about it, but he didn't know if he was ready. If he was ready to face rejection from her. He sighed and hung his head, he looked up to meet her soft gaze, "I know," he answered.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something but closed it when Harry started to get up. She grabbed his arm gently and gave him a stern look,"You shouldn't be moving around."  
  
He stared at her a moment, before he shook her grip loose and climbed out of the bed. He crossed the room to the fireplace, he kept his back turned to her as he began to talk. "I'm really sorry about this morning Hermione. I just couldn't help myself," She could hear him give a sigh before he continued," Truth is....I-I think I like you more than a friend."  
  
Hermione gasped shocked, but got up and started to make her way towards Harry. "Harry...." She asked softly.  
  
He turned to her, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "My brain won't admit....that I have feelings for you, saying it's not logical to like your best friend like that, but my heart is telling me different. Telling me that I should give it a try, because deep down I know I can't change these feelings inside."  
  
By now tears had made their way down Hermione's face,"I understand, if you don't feel the same way. Hermione, I just had to let you know, that I think my feelings, no, I know that my feelings for you, have crossed the line of friendship."  
  
Hermione gave him a small smile before leaning into his arms. She hugged him with almost everything she had. Harry, who was still in shock from what he had just told her, not to mention confused as to why she was hugging him, tried to hug her back the best he could.  
  
"Harry...." She started but instead of finishing she kissed him square on the lips.  
  
Harry fell into the kiss, wrapping his strong arms around her small waist, and pulling her closer. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer; deepining the kiss. Harry felt a burning sensation inside his body, and his head started to spin. He felt Hermione go weak, and he held her up as he kissed her more lightly.  
  
He pulled away and opened his eyes, Hermione was staring at him through her eyelashes and she was biting her bottom lip, "Harry, I think I have feelings for you too, feelings more than friendship."  
  
"Y-you do!?" He asked a shocked expression on his face. She nodded at him.  
  
"Yes.....yes I do," Hermione answered looking up at him.  
  
Harry gave her a big grin and picked her up, he then spun her around and carried her over to his bed. He layed her down on the bed and moved so he was above her, he placed an arm on each side of her, so he could hold himself up, and so he could make sure she wouldn't move.  
  
As he looked down at her, he smirked.  
  
"What are you planning Mr. Potter?" She asked suspicsiously.  
  
He leaned down so his mouth was by her ear and whispered,"Oh, nothing Miss Granger." He then moved his head and placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. He could even feel her smiling against his lips.  
  
Wave after wave of electricity washed over his body. It was the most wonderfully feeling he had ever experienced, and he never wanted it to stop. Unfortunately it did when Hermione pulled away.  
  
"You need to rest Harry." She said seriously even though she had a smile on her face. He sighed and placed a light kiss on her lips that lasted for a mere three seconds, and then he pushed off from the bed and layed down beside her.  
  
He smiled when she layed her head on his chest and hugged him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the head,"Harry," Hermione said looking up at him,"I was really worried about you, when...I heard about you getting hurt during your tests." She said knowing he didn't know she watched, and she wasn't about to tell him.  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione, I'm fine. It will take more than lack of energy to beat me." He said grinning at her, but serious all the same.  
  
"Still..." She said laying her head down once again.  
  
He had just dozed off when he heard a knock on his door. When he went to move his was pushed back down. Harry looked over to find Hermione sitting up with her hand on his chest,"I'll get it, you rest."  
  
He nodded and closed his eyes, listening he could hear Hermione get up from the bed and make her way across the room and finally opening the door. Harry smiled when he heard who was at the door,"Hello Lupin." Hermione said opening the door.  
  
Lupin gave her a weak smile and handed her a tray of food,"Since you both missed breakfast, I decided you should at least eat something before you go to sleep."  
  
Hermione grinned and grabbed the tray, she then made her way over to the desk and sat the food down. "Thank you Remus." She said turning around to face him.  
  
"Your welcome," He replied and paused to grin,"and please get some rest. For all of us."  
  
Hermione giggled and Harry gave a small chuckle from where he was still listening on the bed. Lupin himself gave a small chuckle as he shut the door behind him.  
  
Hermione turned around and walked towards the bed, when she sat down Harry opened his eye closest to her, and gave her a smile that spread from ear to ear. She smiled back and looked over at the tray, "Want to eat?" She asked looking back over to him.  
  
He nodded and she got up and got the tray; she brought it back and they began to eat.  
  
~*~  
  
Darkness surrounded him, and there was blood everywhere. The young man stood from his place on the ground and looked up to the destruction around him. Bodies of fallen friends were laying in piles along the dead field. Small fires were burning some cars and buildings in the distance.  
  
A frown crossed his face as he walked along, getting closer to the dim light the fire emitted. He came upon a building in ruins, and hid behind it as he heard whispering. A large voice boomed in the distance, and he peeked around the wreckage to see a man dressed in black; speaking to a crowd of minons all dressed in brown robes.  
  
"The slayer has been killed!" He yelled cheerfully, and the crowd erupted into cheers,"We have finished her off, not to mention the town."  
  
He took a moment to look around the ashes and rubble that layed around him before he continued,"We failed however. Failed to kill the boy who could ruin everything. Everything we have worked for."  
  
The crowd booed and yelled, you could see the man grinning through the hood of his robe," It's time to find the boy, before his father realizes that he has a son. For his father is just, if not more dangerous to us on the side of good."  
  
"Is that clear?" He asked pulling a black sword from the inside of his robes. The crowd cheered in understanding,"MOVE OUT!!" He screamed holding his sword high above his head.  
  
The boy threw himself down on the ground behind the rubble, as he heard weapons being pulled out and marching coming his way.  
  
He layed face down on the broken pavement and tried not to move or breath as the men in brown robes walked by. Some kicking dead bodies as they went searching the town.  
  
His hair fell into his face as he stood up, and his green eyes searched the area to find some place safe. He looked down, there was dead man with a sword laying at his feet. The boy grabbed the sword and began to run behind the building. He stopped every few seconds to make sure that no one had seen him.  
  
The boy tripped over something and fell face first into the dirt as he was running to a car just a few feet away from him. He turned over and winced as he noticed his sword pierced his side when he fell. As he looked up he saw a man with piercing blue eyes, and short blonde curly hair.  
  
The man was wearing a long dark jacket and a black silk shirt under it, with an amulet hanging around his neck, he smirked and gave a small laugh, "Where are you heading to boy?"  
  
The boy grabbed his sword and started to crawl backwards, but the man stopped him by reaching down and grabbing his collar, "I asked a question."  
  
"L-leaving.....I'm leaving this place." The boy stuttered under the glare of the older man.  
  
"Good, it's not safe here...." He trailed off looking into the younger boys eyes,"Go," He said helping him up and pushing him towards the car.  
  
The boy grabbed his side and ran towards the car. He jumped in and started the car. Pressing on the gas he looked over to see the man still watching him. The boy drove until he got to the main road, and it looked as if he had enough gas to get him somewhere far from that place.  
  
Sighing he turned on the radio. Reports of a city being attacked had been confirmed and the boy knew it had to be the city he just left. Ignoring the pain in his side as he drove down the deserted road, the boy saw a highway at the bottom of the hill he was currently on. A few cars were driving along as he slammed on the gas going as far away from the people in hoods as he could.  
  
The boy drove for about thirty more minutes and had been on the highway for about twenty-five of those minutes. He saw the sign of another city up ahead, the moon shone over his head as he pulled into the large town.  
  
He turned a corner after he entered the city and kept driving looking for a hospital. He felt himself get dizzy as he saw the hospital sign come into view. He blinked a few times to try and make it go away, but passed out before reaching his destination.  
  
His car flew off the road and hit poles and benches until it flipped a few times and slid to a stop almost directly in the car parking lot.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter awoke in a cold sweat as he shot up in bed. His hand flew to his scar almost out of instinct; it wasn't burning. If it wasn't a dream about Voldemort then.....what was it. He looked down at his side and lifted his shirt up. After inspecting his side he found that there was no wound of any sort, it must have not been him either.  
  
Sighing he looked over to see Hermione still peacefully asleep on her side, her back facing him. Harry smiled for the first time since he had his nightmare and layed down again wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to himself.  
  
How he ever got this lucky he would never know. Who would have thought that Hermione Granger could like him? Him!! Still he was as happy as he could be since Sirius' death. He watched silently as her chest rose and fell as she slept peacfully. Harry really couldn't explain how it felt when they kissed.....but it was however the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced.  
  
Even when he and Cho had kissed the year before, it was nothing compared to the first kiss he had shared with Hermione. He couldn't think straight when she had kissed him, everything around him had disappeared and nothing mattered except that she was kissing him, and he never wanted it to stop.  
  
Harry could still remember the feel of her soft full lips, pressed firmly against his. Why he had never just given into his urges to kiss her earlier he would never figure out. Even if she had rejected him it would have been worth it. Just to feel what it would have been like to kiss her, and now he was glad he did kiss her.  
  
Silently he lifted his head up and pressed a kiss on her cheek, before laying his head back down and going to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter awoke to the sound of arguing going on outside his bedroom door. He looked over to find Hermione staring at the door listening intently also. She gave him a small smile when she noticed he was awake. He flashed her a grin as he grabbed her hand, gave it a small squeeze, then turned his attention back to the door.  
  
"I told you, the boy still needs rest. You can't start his training again." The first voice said.  
  
"Yes, but what if there is no time, like there was none for my father Remus." The second voice replied.  
  
(a/n I'm guessing the first voice is Remus Lupin....placing my bid for voice one: REMUS LUPIN!! ^^)  
  
Lupin sighed, "He wasn't given the powers from some stone either Drake."  
  
(a/n Bid for voice 2: Drake Summers!! WOOHOO!!)  
  
"It doesn't matter. His powers could manifest at any time, and time is what we don't have." Drake growled.  
  
Lupin nodded his head and sighed,"Could we just give him a little more time to rest, please."  
  
"Sure, but I will tell you this Remus. I've searched for ways to change my past ever since I awoke in that hospital. I know all about who my father was and maybe still is. I've researched god given powers, and evil demon given powers for years. I think Harry's gift has come from a true angel..." Steps could be heard as someone retreated down the stairs.  
  
A loud sigh was heard before more foot steps down the stairs.  
  
Harry turned and looked at Hermione. She gave him a confused glance before she kissed him on the cheek, "What do you think that was all about?"  
  
"Me..." He replied closing his eyes. He opened them when he felt something on his face. It was Hermione's hand.  
  
"Harry...." She started but trailed off as Harry looked up at her sadly.  
  
"Never knew I could cause so much trouble and not have a clue what I'm doing in the first place." Harry said giving her a sad smile.  
  
Hermione's stare softened at him, "You haven't done anything wrong Harry. Your just tired."  
  
He smiled at her and pulled her down in for a hug, "I'm the luckiest man alive." He said sighing into her hair.  
  
"Why is that?" She asked pulling back to look at him.  
  
He made eye contact with her, loving the feeling it gave him,"Because....I have the smartest, funniest, most caring, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, or met, in my arms." Her eyes bore into him, they were full of warmth, joy, and love. They comforted him.  
  
She broke into a grin and pressed her lips on his. He pulled her closer smiling to himself as he kissed her. Again the kiss had the same affect on him. All he could feel was her lips on his, her hands entangled in his unruly raven hair. All he could think about was Hermione.  
  
He could feel her tremble slightly when he ran his hand over her exposed skin on her shoulder. He pulled back and gave her a grin while panting.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you were a great kisser?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"I'm serious." He said cupping her cheek with his left hand.  
  
"No. No they haven't." She replied.  
  
"Well you are." He said kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"You are too." She said pulling away from the kiss. Harry chuckled softly before looking at his watch he layed on his table beside the bed.  
  
He sighed before looking at her,"It's time to get up."  
  
"I know." She said removing herself from his arms with a small pout on her face.  
  
"I'll meet you at breakfast." She said getting up.  
  
"I'll see you there." He said grinning at her and getting up also.  
  
Harry watched her until the door was blocking his view. Then he walked over to his trunk and grabbed some clothes to wear that day. He smiled as he walked into the bathroom. Waking up with Hermione had certainly put him in a good mood. Especially since she was his, for the moment anyways.  
  
After getting out of the shower and brushing his teeth, Harry walked back into his room, in nothing but a towel. He grabbed a pair of black boxers and put them on along with some tan cargo shorts, and a red Independent hoody. He put on his socks and shoes before walking out the door.  
  
He walked into the kitchen to see Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, and Drake already sitting down at the table. He smiled and greeted everyone as they bid him a good morning, and took a seat next to Hermione.  
  
Breakfast went on without much conversation, and soon everyone had left the table. Hermione and Ginny had left to go upstairs and 'talk'. Lupin and Tonks had some business to attend to. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone home to check on Ron, Moody had gone to talk to Dumbledore, and Drake had stayed at the table.  
  
Harry climbed the stairs and walked into his room. He walked over to the fireplace and pushed the stone down, and walking behind the fireplace. He crawled through the door and into the room where his book and his father's guitar lay on the couch.  
  
Harry walked over to it and sat down on the couch, picking up the guitar and opening the book once more he began to play letting the music cloud his mind. His was learning quickly and he was half done with the book.  
  
Now he knew the cords they were small tunes he could play, he smiled and focused on the cords. He let his fingers glide over the cords. It felt so natural, and so calming. Much like when he was with Hermione. He closed his eyes after memorizing a small jingle, and began to play it over and over.  
  
Harry didn't know if he was hearing things in his head or was just going crazy, but he heard a really low strum of a cord. Almost like a guitar but way lower and much deeper. He opened his eyes to find Drake holding Sirius's bass playing it softly to match the tune he had just been playing.  
  
Drake looked at him and smiled.  
  
"H-how did you get in here?" Harry asked confused.  
  
Drake let the bass hang as he scratched the back of his neck, "I used to come here to play."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
"Sirius was like a brother to me, and your father was too. They tought me how to play bass and guitar. Since my mom...uh...since she died, and since I never knew my father, whenever I would be in England I would stop by and play with them."  
  
"I'm...sorry for your loss." Harry said gripping the neck of the guitar a little tighter than really necessary.  
  
"As am I for yours." Drake said playing a more cheerful rhythm on the bass.  
  
Harry started to play as well trying to match with Drakes' rhythm.  
  
Harry stood up as Drake switched tunes. Again he tried to match it. Drake just gave him a small grin, "You Harry Potter, are very talented. Much like your father."  
  
Harry smiled a little bit and stopped playing when Drake did, "Thanks." He stated simply.  
  
An uneasy silence followed as Drake drummed his fingers lightly over the strings, "You know, you can ask me any questions that you wish."  
  
"I can?" Harry asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Sure." Drake said sitting down beside him.  
  
Harry sat thinking for a moment, before Drake started chuckling,"What?"  
  
"You must have a lot on your mind. Let me guess...you don't know where to start."  
  
Harry simply nodded.  
  
"Well, always start with what's bugging you more."  
  
"Okay....I don't mean to sound rude either, but who are you."  
  
Drake laughed, "Sorry I forgot. Well, you know my name. I'm twenty-one, and I travel around the world and through time in search of my father."  
  
"Why your father?"  
  
"I...I never knew him. He didn't even know my mother was pregnant. Anyways I never met him, only heard stories about him. When my mom was killed when I was two. I was raised by her watcher." Noticing Harry's confused expression Drake continued. " A watcher, is a teacher so to say, for a slayer. A slayer or vampire slayer, is a hunter of demons, vampires, and pretty much anything evil. The same people who killed my mother then killed her watcher and her fellow slayer....I survived. Since then thing have been after me, and I've been trying to find my father to make things right."  
  
"I want to find out who he is and travel back in time to make sure the same things don't happen so I can live a normal life with my parents," Drake looked at Harry with hope in his eyes," If it works maybe...just maybe we could change the past, and get your parents back."  
  
Harry's expression brightened a little bit at this,"Really...I'm mean, do you think it would work?"  
  
"Why not, if I can change my past, why couldn't you?"  
  
Harry smiled and looked around at the photos in the room. Drake watched him silently and stood back up. Suddenly Harry looked over at him,"Umm....Drake wh-when your mother's watcher died, did umm....her fellow slayer die also?"  
  
Drake's eyes widened,"Actually, umm....she did. I remember it like it was yesterday. We tracked her down to warn her, but we arrived too late. Giles, my mom's watcher, was killed and I was knocked out by Harbringers. When I awoke I found that they had killed Faith, the other slayer, also. As I ran to get out of the town, I ran into a man, who looked like me, but he wasn't. He helped me escape, or gave me advice."  
  
"Umm..why do you ask?"  
  
Harry looked at the ground,"I sort of....dreamed about it." He muttered quietly.  
  
"I should have guessed. I went into your mind to unlock the memories of Ron. I must have lost one of mine in the process." Drake said smiling,"Nothing to be alarmed about though, your perfectly fine. They should be gone. If not, I must have lost a lot more than I thought."  
  
Harry looked relieved, but shocked none the less. Drake just smiled, "You catch on to things really quick don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do. That's the good thing about being raised by a watcher. Your learn to read, read, and be resourceful." The young man said laughing lightly.  
  
Harry had been interested in what Drake was talking about, the Harbringers, slayers, watchers, and vampires. He wondered how someone could live through what he did. Then again he was attacked by Voldemort when he was as baby, and lived. All the countless times he had looked death in the face, and survived.  
  
He wondered more about Drake's past and wanted to know more about this interesting young man, "Umm..Drake, what was she like?"  
  
"Who? My mother?" Harry nodded,"Well I don't remember much, but she was really pretty. Dark blonde hair, and bright green eyes. Everyone said she was nice, and she cared more about her friends and family more than she cared about her own life. She fought for what was right, and rarely ever followed her watchers orders. I guess that's who I get my rebelious streak from."  
  
Harry smiled and let the guitar hang around his neck,"Do you remember your mother Harry?"  
  
"I can remember her voice, when the dementors are around, and I still have nightmares of what happened when I was little. I also have some photos from the past. Does that count?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, that counts very much Harry. For you need keep those memories, hold onto them. Every sound, every photo, every dream will help you remember, they will help you find out what your parents were like and would still be if they were here." Drake said giving him a serious look.  
  
Harry nodded looking at the ground. He really shouldn't talk about the past anyways, for the fear of crying in front of someone he really didn't know.  
  
"It's alright you know," Harry looked up at him tears brimming in his eyes," It's okay to cry about it. That's the only way to make the pain subside."  
  
Harry quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "I know, I just don't want to cry about it anymore."  
  
Drake smiled and started playing a slow tune with the bass,"That's fine. Just remember it helps."  
  
"I will." Harry said lifting the strap over his head and setting the guitar back down on it's holder,"I'm gonna...uh...go and grab something for dinner."  
  
"Okay," Drake said still playing the same thing over and over on the bass. He smirked a little as Harry walked out, but continued playing, as he looked at pictures along the walls.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry came up the stairs after eating a sandwhich. He pushed the door to his room open to find Hermione sitting on his bed looking at a book, her back facing him. He smirked and silently walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Miss me?" She asked turning her head to face him.  
  
"Of course," He responded moving his head and kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled against his lips.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked pulling away and looking at her confused.  
  
"For spending so much time with Ginny, and leaving you by yourself."  
  
Harry chuckled,"Don't be. I may not understand girls. I do however understand that 'girl talk' is important."  
  
Hermione smiled at this and kissed him. Harry loved the feeling of her lips against his. The way her eyes sparkled when she was happy, or playful, and the way her smile could make his heart melt.  
  
"God, your beautiful." He whispered as he pulled back and stared at her.  
  
Hermione turned crimson and giggled, "Thanks, your not so bad yourself, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Not so bad," He said pulling back in mock anger, but quickly flashed her a grin,"I'm handsome."  
  
"Okay then, your handsome." Harry smiled and kissed her on the lips again, this time with more passion. He moved so he was in front of her, and then pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck in an attpempt to pull him closer. She kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around her waist once again.  
  
A loud crash was heard downstairs that broke them apart. Harry immediately jumped up from the bed in front of Hermione and pulled his wand out of his pocket.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked standing up behind Harry.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said tightening his grip on his wand as another crash was heard. Hermione, Ginny where is she?"  
  
"I think she went home using the floo network."  
  
"Good," He turned to her,"Hermione I want you to stay here, I'm gonna go see what it was, and hopefully I will find Drake."  
  
"Harry, you can't go down there by yourself. What if its...if its V- Voldemort. I don't want to lose you." She said tears in her eyes.  
  
Harry hugged her, "You'll never lose me Hermione," He kissed her one more time, and wiped some tears off her face.  
  
She pulled out her wand and took a step back, Harry meanwhile walked towards the door.  
  
He gave Hermione on last glance before walking out shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
Harry walked down the stairs slowly, his back against the railing. His green eyes searched the bottom floor as he walked down. A cloaked figure had turned towards the stairs. He gasped silently when the figure motioned for others to come forward.  
  
Harry could see the outline of the figures from the candles that were lit by the door. They were clad in brown robes, and all carried some sort of weapon. Swords, axes, maces, daggers, and knifes, were just of a few out of about a dozen of the figures at the bottom of the steps.  
  
Harry hid in the shadows but knew it would be too late as the figures started to come up the stairs. He pointed his wand at the figures and shouted. "STUPEFY!"  
  
A jet of red light shot out from Harry's wand and hit the figure in the front knocking most of the figures behind him down the stairs. Harry froze in the spot as the figures started to get up, some of their hoods had fallen down.  
  
Their skin was as white as and skull. Their faces had marks carved into their eyes. Weird symbols Harry had never seen before. As they got back up Harry started running up the stairs. He turned at the top of the stairs and looked back down. It was now or never.  
  
The scene played over in his mind Ron making fun of Hermione, making her cry. The rage filled him once more and his sight went red. He was feeling little jolts of electricity shoot through his body. He held out his wand and without uttering and incantation lightning exploded from the tip of his wand.  
  
The figures stopped in their tracks as lightning surrounded them. They flew back and tumbled down the stairs some landing on their weapons or getting stabbed by another weapon. Harry took a deep breath as he ran back into his room. Hermione was standing there her eyes wide.  
  
"Harry! What happened!?" She asked alarmed and meeting him in the middle of the room.  
  
"There is some people here Hermione. I don't know what they are but I don't think they can use magic."  
  
They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Harry got in front of Hermione once again,"Whatever you do Hermione stay back."  
  
Hermione looked at him, a look of fear shown in her eyes, as she nodded.  
  
A bang was heard at the door as an axe busted through the wood. Hermione gasped and Harry watched silently.  
  
A few more bangs and the door was thrown open. Harry gripped his wand and pointed it towards the figures. "STUPEFY!" He yelled once again as one of them flew back and hit the wall on the other side of the hallway.  
  
The other figures however raised their weapons and charged towards Harry and Hermione. Just as the figures were five feet away from Harry something flew up from the floor boards and crashed into the figures. Harry took a step back protecting Hermione.  
  
Whatever it was, it was all black and wore an amulet around it's neck. The figures started to attack it, but it knocked them down. It held a ball of fire in its hand and threw it at the figures. A few of them caught on fire and soon turned to ash.  
  
Harry watched on but really couldn't tell what was happening the black figure would appear somewhere and then reappear somewhere else. He cringed when he heard the sickening crack of one of the cloaked figures neck.  
  
He broke a few of the arms and legs, and stabbed them with their own weapons. When all the fighting was done the black figure stood in the middle of the room, it was looking around at all the chaos that had happened a few minutes before.  
  
The black figure turned to Harry and Hermione,"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah..I think we are." Harry responded, not really knowing what to say.  
  
The figure snapped his fingers and the bodies of the cloaked figures disappeared.  
  
"That's good." He said,"That should be all of them too."  
  
He turned back to them and smiled a little. He had black curly hair, and black skin. He wore black pants and no shirt, but had and amulet that was glowing red. His eyes also were red.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't protect you sooner." He said.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked taking a small step forward.  
  
"I'm Drake. The real Drake."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"I'm a demon." He stated simply sighing. He closed his eyes and slowly he began to change back into his self. His hair returned to a dark blonde. His skin turned back into its pale shade of white that was stained with blood from the fight, and last the amulet stopped glowing.  
  
"What do you mean? The real Drake?" Harry asked not understanding.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at Harry his eyes were the bright green they had been when Harry first met him,"I mean I have two forms. The form of a human, and the form of a demon."  
  
"You mean, your like a half blood." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, something like that. I'm human because both my mother and father were, but my mom wasn't an ordinary human, she was a slayer. My father he was human at one time, but he is a vampire. He is also like me. Something he became shortly before he got my mother pregnant, with me."  
  
Hermione stepped in front of Harry who wrapped his arms around her waist and peered over her shoulder to look at Drake,"Is that why they were after you? Whatever they were. Were they after you because of what you are, and the power you have?"  
  
Drake looked at Hermione when she asked her question, and smirked when he noticed Harry behind her, "They were Harbringers, Harry you know them, the figures from my dream, in brown," He said looking at Harry,"Yes that is one of the reasons they are after me. From what I've heard though they want to use me for evil."  
  
Drake paused and started walking around the room," They want to brainwash me so I can fight with them and kill good, so they can rule the world."  
  
Harry and Hermione had taken a seat on the bed as Drake walked around the room mumbling stuff to himself.  
  
Drake ran his fingers through his curly hair making it stick up in some places from the gel he had put in it, he hung his head as he began to talk,"It was wrong to come back here. I told Dumbledore...I told him they would find me. That they would hurt innocent people, and kill who ever prevented them from getting to me."  
  
"I promised my mom before she died that I would find my father, I would kill the First, and I would avenge her death.....but I can't do any of that. I may be smart and quick, but I will never be able to live up to her status. Sometimes I wonder if I should just give up and give in, so they will stop hurting the people I care about." Drake said never moving his gaze from the floor.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged glances as they listened to him speak,"What do you mean Drake? You can't live up to her status?" Harry asked looking at the man who had been so strong and was suddenly breaking down over a few minons coming after him.  
  
"I mean, I will never be able to be what she was, what she still is, what she will always be."  
  
"What is that?" Hermione asked looking at concerned.  
  
"A legend." He managed to choke at in a whisper.  
  
"A...a what?" Harry asked.  
  
"A legend, the longest living slayer ever. The protector of the good and the weak, protector of what is right, and just. The slayer who had died twice and came back, who never gave up, and who never turned her back on the ones she loved." He said quietly as the moon shown through the window and on to his face.  
  
"But your not a slayer." Hermione said.  
  
"Exactly, but that's what everyone believes, and they all think i'm as good as her, that I should be as good as she was."  
  
Hermione stood up and walked over to Drake, she placed a hand on his shoulder, and he tensed slightly from the contact but did not look up at her."Drake, you don't have to amount to anything. You don't have to be a legend, and your not a slayer, so why put so much pressure on yourself?"  
  
"Harry.....he also puts so much pressure on himself. With the whole Voldemort situation and what not." Drake replied keeping his head down.  
  
Harry looked shocked at first then understood what Drake was talking about. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look before turning her attention back to Drake,"Why do you keep going though, why don't you just give up? I mean, they aren't here, how are they to stop you?"  
  
For the first time for a few minutes Drake looked up at her,a tear trickling down his face. His eyes held so many emotions, anger, hate, regret, sadness, grief, and...love. His eyes held love as he spoke,"I keep going for her."  
  
"Who's her?" Hermione asked.  
  
Drake eyes seemed to glaze over after Hermione spoke,"She's my angel, my light, the one who owns my heart, and the one I don't ever want to lose."  
  
Hermione smiled at his words, which touched her heart.  
  
"She's your girlfriend?"  
  
"No, she doesn't even know I love her, she's my best friend. Has always been since I was sixteen, and I can't let anything happen to her."  
  
"You haven't told her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope...." Drake said trailing off and looking back down at the floor,"Oops. I think we need to fix that."  
  
There was a giant hole in the floor where Drake had busted through. Drake closed his eyes and started to glow red. Board by board, splinter by splinter, and piece by piece. The floor put itself back together.  
  
Harry and Hermione stared at it in amazement, as Drake sighed and opened his eyes,"Well, I'm gonna go you two, I must inform the headmaster, and Lupin and Tonks should be back any minute."  
  
He walked to the door and closed his eyes once again, the door fixed itself like the floor had. He turned around to face them one more time, "Harry remember what keeps you going, and don't let it go."  
  
Harry looked at him confused as Drake smiled a bit and wiped the dried tears from cheeks,"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Harry and Hermione said watching him go.  
  
~*~  
  
YAY!! 3rd chapter done!! That one took awhile longer than I wanted, but I also got more homework than I wanted...^_^ Again any questions just ask! Hoped you all liked Drake....and right now I want to state that there is NO WAY this would end up Drake/Hermione!! You heard it....plus Drake and Hermione are already in love...with two different people....laterz....R+R!! 


	4. Memory

Harry Potter sat in his room alone in the dark. The only sound heard was the rain pelting against the window and the flash every now and then from the lightning outside. Dark clouds formed as far as the eye could see, as they formed, so did the thoughts in his head.  
  
Everything that had happened in the last few hours, his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts he didn't think possible. His skin was pale and his hands were sweaty. He was feeling light headed, and a little sick. Lightning flashed again and Harry cringed remembering the pain it had caused him almost a month ago. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his already messy raven black hair. His insides felt cold and the room around him made him feel like everything he loved was gone, even if he knew he still had them.  
  
But ever since he was attacked earlier, he couldn't help but think what Drake must go through. Being hunted all his life because of something he had no choice in. Then again, he was in the same situation, being hunted since he was a baby because of some....stupid prophecy. He stood quickly knocking the wooden chair, which he had been sitting in, over behind him. In some way he was like Drake, but Drake didn't have to murder someone, or be murdered.  
  
Drake still had a choice, even though he made it clear that he would keep going for the woman he loves. What he wouldn't give just to be a normal wizard. One who didn't have to worry about getting killed every year, or leaving the ones you loved behind with broken hearts. This thought reminded him more of Hermione. He couldn't put her through that. Hell, she didn't even know about the prophecy, he didn't think he should tell her either.  
  
She would be angry at first for him not telling her sooner. Then...well, he didn't really know what after that. He knew she wouldn't exactly approve of him murdering someone, or getting killed. There were really no more options. Hogwarts was coming closer and in about a half of a month they would be back.  
  
Back to the world of terror and of murder. Back to the enemys, and to the past that still haunts his thoughts, his dreams, and every waking moment he has to himself. His heart dropped into his stomach, the time grew closer and only two more years until he would get out of Hogwarts...if he even made it that far. He didn't want to hurt anyone, even if it ment he got revenge for the death of his parents, and the closest thing he ever had to a father.  
  
Harry picked up his chair and set it back down. He glanced at the window, at the wrong time. Lightning flashed across the sky making a glass shattering boom a few seconds later. Harry closed his eyes as he felt a tugging sensation on his heart. He fell to his knees clutching his chest with his right hand. His left hand was on the floor for support.  
  
The room was lit up again by lightning as Harry struggled to regain his compsure. The pain was increasing as time went on. His insides felt as if they were on fire, and some invisible force was grabbing his heart and yanking it into two pieces. Sweat started to form on his under his hairline, sliding down the ridges on his forehead as he closed his eyes tighter. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nose, as a wave of dizziness over came him.  
  
He lost track of time and of his senses as the pain continued. Even the most painful curse Harry could remember at the moment didn't really compare to the pain he felt now. His throat was dry and he choked trying to wet it with spit. His lungs felt like they were the size of nuts, and couldn't hold enough oxygen to support him.  
  
Still he tried to take deep breaths. As he opened his eyes he found he could not see clearly as everything was blurry, not to mention it was so dark he could barely see infront of him. He shivered as a cold sensation ran down his spine and tingling his feet. His breath came in short gasps as he tried to stand.  
  
When he made it to his feet his chest started to burn. Only this time it wasn't just his heart. His whole chest flet like it was on fire. Harry placed both of his hands on the hem of his shirt and pulled it quickly off his chest. He still couldn't see what was the matter.  
  
He shivered once again as the cold air met his bare chest. Though it was short lived and the bunring sensation became almost unbearable. He opened his mouth to scream...but nothing came out. He flung himself to the floor. As he laid in the dark he scratched at his chest trying to make the pain go away, or to dull. Harry didn't know how much more he could take.  
  
Closing his eyes he focused his attention on one certain picture in his mind. A picture of Hermione, laying in his arms sleeping peacefully. Even though the pain and aching in his chest never dulled, he felt relieved and happy for the moment. Soon though the image faded as his thoughts became clouded with pain.  
  
Harry crawled till he was standing erect on his knees. Lightning flashed in the sky once again, the pain in Harry's chest exploded. He let out a strangled scream, as he crossed both hands over his chest. The pain was too much. Harry placed his hands down to his sides, his hands closing tightly to make fists. Another wave of pain hit him, it was like being shocked to no stop. He let out another scream as lightning flashed, and thunder boomed outside his window.  
  
A bright yellow-gold light shot out of Harry's eyes as his head tilted up towards the celing. His chest began to glow the same color, outlining his scars in gold. When it stopped Harry fell forward to the floor. He warm face meeting the cold floor. His sweat from his face and body dripped to the floor as if it were blood. The smell of burnt flesh still lingered in the air, as the lighning died down and the thunder ceased.  
  
Harry lost all his senses as relief washed over him, for whatever happened was gone, and the pain was subsiding. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cold floor. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs quickly. He heard the door open and a female scream, and a few gasps. That's really all he remembered before everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry opened his eyes, then shut them again tightly. The light hurt his eyes and made his headache throb. He felt something laying down beside him, and something was in his hand. It was warm and soft. He tried again, opening his eyes this time leaving them open, he wanted to know what was going on. Why he didn't remember anything. Slowly his vision began to focus. He was laying in a room, that seemed familiar, but he didn't remember it. He looked down to his hand that was laying on his chest.  
  
Held tight in his, was a small hand, with slender fingers, and an almost pale white skin. It was a definately a female hand. Harry shook his head and looked over. His eyes widened beside him layed the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her curly brown hair framed her pale complection, it looked as if she hadn't been outside in weeks. He took the time to stare at her as she slept, a frown was on her face and there were dried tears staining her perfect cheeks.  
  
Her lips were a light pink, but looked full and soft. Whoever this girl belonged to, was very, very lucky. It didn't help that he couldn't remember who he was, or how he got here. He didn't even know what happened. Harry sighed quietly to himself, as he layed his head back a little, but so he could still see the angel asleep by his side.  
  
He was still thinking when he saw her open his eyes. He was intranced. He had never seen eyes like hers'. Deep brown orbs stared at him, he even saw tears appear in them, but they still sparked with a happiness and joy he had never seen before. Before he could register anything she screamed and wrapped her arms around her neck. After a few seconds he realized he couldn't breath.  
  
"HARRY!" She screamed pulling away and looking him in his eyes. She must have read the confusion in his eyes because a frown came over her flawless features. Harry frowned also at her actions not at his, and who the hell was Harry?  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" She asked looking concerned.  
  
"W-whos Harry?" He asked feeling a bit stupid and out of place.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, and her eyebrows nitted together in confusion, "You are, silly." She said, even though she still wore a worried look.  
  
"No, no..i'm..i'm..." He trailed off looking down at the bed trying to think,"I-I don't know who I am..." He said looking up at her.  
  
Hermione's face fell, "No, your Harry. Harry Potter. The boy-who- lived." She said as her voice became less confident as she spoke.  
  
He looked at her, he wanted to make her not worry, but he didn't remember anything. He seemed fine, but when he thought about it, he drew a blank, and got nothing,"I don't know who Harry Potter is, I don't know who I am....I don't know where I am.......and I don't know you."  
  
A tear escaped her eye as she looked at him, almost not believing her ears, or her eyes. "You...you are him. Your Harry...I just know it."  
  
He hated to see her sad, because of him, but he got the feeling that he hated to see her sad period. He just wanted to reach out, to comfort her, but he didn't think that was his place after all....he didn't even know who she was, or who he was for that matter. She backed up and got of the bed, tears running silently down her face, as she walked towards the door, she opened it, gave him one last look, before leaving.  
  
Harry was confused....what had exactly happened to him? Why couldn't he remember? And why did his heart break, when she started to cry? This was just not his day. He got up and stretched, his back was in pain, and his chest ached a bit. It was the first time he noticed that he was only wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts, that hung just below his waste line. He also noticed scars on his chest, not just any scars they seemed to be in the shape of a flame. The scars looked new, and they were still hot when he put his hand on it.  
  
Something in his gut told him these scars had something to do with why he couldn't remember anything. His thoughts were short lived when a knock was heard on the door. He turned and looked out the door for a moment until the knock vame again, "Come in..." He said feeling lost.  
  
A tall skinny man with brown hair walked in, followed by another tall man with curly blonde hair, along with the girl he woke up next to. He gave them a little smile, but frowned when he noticed the girl was still sad.  
  
"Umm...Harry." The man with brown hair said. Harry looked at him, "Who is this Harry you all keep talking about?"  
  
"Uh..let's think, since we're looking at you, and you've only been called that since you woke up. It must be you." The blonde man said rolling his eyes, but still had a smile on his face, as if to tell him he didn't mean for it to sound sarcastic.  
  
He turned towards the window and looked out to the street below him, "So, I'm Harry then," He said sighing and turned back around to face them, " What's the matter with me?"  
  
He looked towards the girl who just stared at the floor like she wasn't really wanting to meet his gaze. The brown haired man noticed and turned towards the girl, "Hermione, your parents are downstairs, they wanted to check up on you."  
  
She simply nodded and walked out of the room. The man then turned to him, "I'm Lupin, and this is Drake." He said gesturing to the blonde man who stood in the shadows of the room.  
  
Harry nodded silently,"Excuse me Lupin, Drake, but why can't I remember anything? Why don't I know who I am, or where I am. Why do I have these scars, and why does my heart ache everytime that girl is sad?" He asked in a rush.  
  
Drake gave him a frown, but it soon changed into a smile," To be honest Harry, I don't know why you can't remember anything. Your scars came from a inccident about a month ago, when you were struck by lightning, and last night we don't know what happened, but heard you screaming, and when we found you they were glowing. As for your heart, it's simple really. Your in love with her, and she is with you, she's your girlfriend, and that's why she was crying, and why your heart ached."  
  
Harry's face fell, and he walked over to the window, he sighed and looked out, "I wish I could remember, what happened, who I am, and what i'm supposed to do. I want to know what's going on, and why I can't remember anything."  
  
Lupin and Drake exchanged glances as Harry stood silent. Drake placed his hands deep into his coat pockets, racking his brain for ideas. Lupin kept his eyes on Harry's back, and ran his fingers through his hair making it stick up in some places. They both raised their eyebrows when Harry turned around suddenly.  
  
"Do you think there could be a...trigger..or something of that sort, that could help me get my memory back, if I am who you say I am." Harry asked.  
  
"I think there could be...yes, it seems right. If i'm correct, I knew a witch who didn't use a wand. She once did a spell that made everyone lose their memory, and they didn't get it back until the source of the spell was destroyed. So, if we find the source of the spell that was used on you, and destroy it. We could be able to get your memory back. That is if it was a spell used on you, and not some wierd stress spell, created in the back of your mind......" Drake kept ranting about different spells, as Lupin looked at the floor, and Harry listened.  
  
"Drake, don't you think we should let him rest." Lupin said, cutting Drake off as he was speaking of some sort of memory charm used in Rome,"You've been ranting for atleast thirty minutes. I think it's time we actually do some research on this, and speak to Dumbledore."  
  
Drake nodded and said his apology to Harry before leaving to go do research. Lupin gave him a small smile, "Don't worry we'll find out what's going on, right now though, I suggest you get something to eat and take a shower, i'm sure Hermione might want to talk to you later."  
  
Harry gave him a nod and Lupin left. He sighed and walked over to the trunk at the end of the bed, this had to be where ihs clothes were, so he opened it and grabbed some clothes. He then made his way towards the bathroom that was ajoined to the room he was in.  
  
He let the water run over his face and trickle down his body(a/n:anyone else drooling??). He didn't know how he was supposed to go on, he barely remembered what a witch or wizard was, much less all the charms and spells he had been taught. Now he had to talk to the woman Harry loved, he knew at some extent he loved her too.  
  
He needed to find out more about Harry Potter, he needed to know about himself, and the only way to do that was to ask the people who knew him best. He had to speak to Hermione. The trigger could be some of his memories, but he would never find out just standing in the shower.  
  
Harry walked out of the bathroom in new clothes, smelling fresh, and clean teeth. He sighed as he started to walk down the stairs, he knew the kitchen was downstairs. It was wierd really that he knew almost everything, except the faces of people, their names, and what kind of relationship he had with them. He went into the kitchen and got some food.  
  
~*~  
  
After he finished eating eggs, Harry started back up the stairs. His ears perked up when he heard the sound of crying. It wasn't very loud and sounded as if someone was trying to hide it. He knew exactly who it was. He found the room it was coming from, and knocked on the door softly. The crying ceased as he heard someone coming towards the door.  
  
"Can I hel-" She began opening the door but stopped noticing who was at the door.  
  
"Are you alright." He asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah i'm fine." She replied looking down at the floor.  
  
Harry sighed, "Listen, I know that you love him." Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"That I love whom?" She asked.  
  
"Harry, you love Harry. I know that, and I know he loves you more than you know. I can feel it, I can't remember it, but I can feel it. Right here." He said gesturing to his heart.  
  
She smiled at him, even though it was a sad smile, it was a smile none the less," Yes I do love him, but you are him, wouldn't it be the same as me loving you?"  
  
"In some sense...yes, but I don't know this Harry Potter, how can I tell if I am like him still?"  
  
"Well then I will tell you about him." She answered simply.  
  
"O-okay." He said looking at her. She was going to tell him about himself, it seemed weird, but then again, he didn't really remember anything.  
  
Harry and Hermione agreed to talk abuot it in his room. So they headed up one flight of stairs until they reached his room. The sun was above the house and it lit the room up, bringing a nice mood to the gold and red room. Harry sat down in one of the chairs by the bookcase, Hermione sat in the one opposite of him. Harry stared at her as she looked at the floor, she seemed saddened by the whole fact that he could not remember anyone, or anything about the life he lived as Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry....I met him when I was eleven, on the train to Hogwarts. I was looking for Neville's toad, Trevor. He along with Ron, were in a compartment alone. I knew I wanted to friends with him ever since that day. Even before I met him though I knew who he was. Every witch and wizard knew who he was. He was the boy-who-lived. The boy that survived the attack of the most feared wizard in the universe, Lord Voldemort." She paused and took a deep breath, " Unfortunately, his parents were killed that night, they died protecting him. He was then sent to live with the Dursley's his only remaining relatives, who are really, really, horrible people...."  
  
Hermione continued on explaining in detail about all the adventures Harry encountered through Hogwarts. Every bad event and good event in Harry's life, that she knew of. Harry seemed interested in all of it, never once turning his attention to something else. She then started explaining the last few weeks before Harry lost his memory. Harry just watched as she talked, paced, laughed, and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry." He blurted out.  
  
She stopped what she was doing and looked at him, "Huh? What for?" Harry gave her a sad smile and stood up coming up to stand next to her.  
  
"Sorry that I can't remember, sorry that you don't have your boyfriend with you. Your just stuck with some guy who can't remember anything except spells, charms, and rules about muggles and wizards."  
  
Hermione gave him a small frown, "Your still Harry." She whispered, "You are him, even if you don't remember.  
  
Harry looked at her eyes he almost got lost in the swirling brown orbs, that seemed to have a golden tint to them, maybe it was from the sun setting casting a orange glow around the room. Infact it made it look as if she was glowing....like and angel. "I may look like him, but i'm not sure I am him. Everything you've told me about him makes me out to be a hero, and i'm not a hero, I can remember that much.  
  
Hermione knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Harry just stared at her he had to tell her, the Harry she had been telling stories about, didn't seem like the kind of person he was. He wouldn't have made half those choices the real Harry did, "True you do look like him, but if your sure your not him, then where is he?"  
  
"I don't know." He answered a few seconds later looking down at the ground, "C-can you describe Harry for me, how you knew him, how would you describe him?" Hermione sighed and walked over to the window.  
  
"He's caring, smart, funny, brave, quick, charming, handsome, my bestfriend," She said and turned around to face him," he's the man I love."  
  
Harry looked at her, she had her arms wrapped around her waist hugging herself, her head pointing towards the ground. Her hair fell around her face as she studied her shoes. The sun still making her glow. If he could picture one beautiful thing before he died, it would be her. She looked up at him and his breath caught in his throat. His mouth became dry as she bit her lip.  
  
"You miss having him around, don't you?" He asked softly noticing the sad look on her face.  
  
"Sort of. It's not that I don't like you, because your him, and he's you, I'm just...I think i've confused myself." She said quickly, blushing.  
  
"I'm him, I just don't remember being him, and don't think I act or feel the same as he does."  
  
"Does that mean, you don't feel the same way about me?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
His eyes widened, and his mouth opened, "No, no, that's not what I mean, I can tell you now, even if I don't feel the same things he does, I still know that you, Hermione Granger, are the most beautiful creature on this earth. I think, myself, before I lost my memory felt exactly the same way. I can tell you things about him even now, that you might not know, because he left it all hear." He said pointing again at his chest.  
  
Hermione was still blushing about what he had said about her, but was clearly interested in wht he had said," What?"  
  
"I said, even though I can't remember stuff, there are still feelings, that he was protecting deep in his soul. He thinks he doesn't deserve you, that your too good for him. Your beautiful, and his angel. He couldn't stand life without you, and couldn't be calm if you ever got hurt. His heart races everytime your happy, sad, playful, or just calm. If anything would harm you, he would tear them limb, from limb. He loves you more than anything in the world, and wouldn't dream of hurting you for his life. He would give his, before he made you give yours."  
  
Tears were now falling silently down Hermione's face as she her eyes were wide in shock, "I-is all of that t-true?" She asked choking on her tears every few seconds.  
  
"Yes, all of it..." He gave a small chuckle as he turned around, " You know I couldn't understand it when I first woke up, the rage of emotions that overcame me when I first saw you. The feelings were to strong for me to forget." He said turning back around to face her.  
  
He stepped towards her and cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. He wanted her to know he would try his hardest to remember who he was, and regain his memory, "I will try my hardest, to get my memory back..," He looked into her eyes where tears wer still falling, ",for you."  
  
Hermione leaned in and kissed him soflty on the lips, "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped shut, as a pain came over his chest, and darkness fell over the room. The moon was covered by dark clouds. As lightning began to flash outside the window. He could hear Hermione's distant screams as his chest began to burn worse.  
  
He let go of Hermione and dropped to his knees. His insides were on fire again, and memories hit him like a heat wave. He felt the sweat start dripping down his face and off the tip of his nose. He could smell the burnt flesh again and he grabbed the front of his shirt, ripping it off from the middle. He looked down at his chest, his scars were glowing once again. They were gold and seemed to be on fire.  
  
Hermione looked on shocked, not knowing how to help him. He was in more pain than she had imagined, and she didn't even know what was going on. His screams were silent but his mouth was open and his eyes were shut tightly. His chest was glowing, the scars in the form of a flame. She gasped and took a step towards him.  
  
He let out a scream this time it was heard. Her ears hurt, his scream was so loud, the pain must be unbearable. She crawled towards him after dropping to her knees. He was on his knees his head down and his hands over his head, as he rocked back and forth a little. Hermione threw herself at him, and hugged him, he stiffened but soon relaxed in her arms.  
  
The burning sensation was still in his chest but it felt cooler, he opened his eyes a bit to find Hermione hugging him, tears running down her face. He gave her a weak smile then layed his head down on her shoulder, tired from whatever had just happened.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry opened his eyes again the room he was in was slightly dark, but a little light was coming from the candle burning on the opposite side of the room. He blinked a few times trying to get his eyes to focus better. When he got his eyes fully opened he noticed a person sitting by the candle in a chair reading a book. His chest stung as he quietly got up from his bed, and walked over to her.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the chair reading a book about memory loss, and other memory charms. He didn't remember what really happened, just that it hurt really bad. He wondered what was going on, since he didn't remember what had happened the day before not really anyways. There was a storm and it was dark outside, he was looking out the window, thinking then it happened.  
  
"H-Hermione..." He said quietly.  
  
She turned around quickly and faced him her eyes widened and she shut the book dropping it on the floor beside the chair. Her shocked expression turned into a small smile as she stood up and hugged him, "How do you feel?" She asked laying her head down on his shoulder.  
  
"Good." He said wrapping his arms around her waist, "What happened to me?"  
  
She pulled back a bit but still had her arms wrapped around his neck, "We were talking and you just started screaming, and your scars on your chest started glowing, and I didn't know what to do. I was scared, but finally you stopped, and fell asleep, or passed out, whatever you want to call it." She said staring into his eyes.  
  
"I only remember doing that when I was sitting in my room, after Drake saved us. from the harbringers." He said trying to remember.  
  
Hermione shook her head before giving him a confused look, "That must have been the first time it happened, then after you woke up, you had lost your memory. Then it happened again, and now you can't remember that?"  
  
Harry nodded, "But, I can remember everything else, except for when I couldn't remember anything."  
  
Hermione groaned, "You, are so complicated Harry Potter." He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled, "and I wouldn't have it any other way." She pressed her lips against his as she intertwined her fingers in his hair. He pulled her closer to him as he kissed her back. He pulled back and started trailing light kisses around her jaw line and on her cheeks, even on the tip of her nose.  
  
Hermione smiled almost the whole time, playing with his hair as he kissed her. She had never felt anything more...wonderful. She was in the arms of the man she loved, and he was kissing her. He was gentle, yet full of passion with each kiss he laid on her face. He then moved to her neck not being able to control himself. He placed feather light kisses down her neck and collarbone. His lips were warm, and her skin was cold, his lips left trails of fire behind on her soft skin.(a/n: not literally folks....you know what I mean...I hope ^^)  
  
Harry stopped after a few minutes, trying to catch his breath. He looked up, Hermione had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. He grinned and picked her up gently and walking over to the bed and laying her down. Harry then layed down beside her, he ran his fingers through her hair that was infront of her face, tucking it behind her ear, he gently reached down and cupped her cheek. Kissing her on the lips a little less gentle this time. He wanted her....he needed her....he loved her.  
  
Her lips were soft and full, and he loved kissing them, nibbling at them, and kissing her. He loved when she was happy, and if this made her happy, she had no idea how happy it made him. He pulled back and looked at her, she smiled back and closed her eyes for a second, "Will you hold me?" She asked opening her eyes to look at him.  
  
He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, then pulled her to him. She layed her head on his chest and let her hand rest on his chest beside her face. She felt protected, and safe, not to mention warm, she knew that as long as she was with Harry, she would be fine. She sighed in contentment, and closed her eyes. Harry smiled and rested his head on hers. He closed his eyes feeling more sleepy than usual, he then fell asleep, not noticing the three shadowed figures in the corner of the room, who blew out the candle.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke and turned to his beside table. The curtains were closed over the window, making it dark in the room, he found his glasses and put them on, glancing over at his clock it read 12:00. He looked down at Hermione who was still peacefully asleep on his chest, he smiled and gently lifted her off his chest, and layed her back down on the bed. After he made sure she was covered up, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Harry tried to dry his hair with his towel, but it still stuck up, like always. He sighed and tried to make it straight, he smelled clean, and was clean, he had his boxers and pants on, for he forgot his shirt in the room, and his teeth were brushed. Harry walked out of the bathroom, and spotted his shirt. He bent over to pick it up when he heard giggling.  
  
He looked up to find Hermione blushing and giggling sitting on his bed,"What's so funny?" He asked grabbing his shirt.  
  
"N-nothing." She answered getting off his bed and standing up, then stretching. Harry stared at her, entranced by her beauty. She wore a pair of dark blue hip-huggers, and a blue tank-top. Her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail. She even had a grin on her face, and her eyes held a shine of happiness, he smiled.  
  
Harry tossed his shirt down on the bed and walked up to her wraping a protective arm around her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips gently. He pulled back to catch his breath and wrapped his other arm around her waist hugging her to him, "God, your beautiful," He whispered in her ear, then placed a light kiss a couple inches from her ear, making her whole body shiver in pleasure.  
  
This brought grin to his face as he kissed the top of her head lightly,"I'll always protect you, I'll always be with you, no matter what, Hermione." He murmered pulling back to look at her. Tears were threatining to spill from her eyes as she locked her gaze with his green orbs, "I know." She whispered hugging him tighter.  
  
Harry wiped her tears away from her face with his thumb and started hugging her again. "You know you took longer to shower than me, and you were up first." She stated a smirk on her face.  
  
He smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood, "Hey, I was thinking." She giggled and pulled away but grabbed on of his hands. With her other hand she grabbed his shirt and handed it to him, "We should go get some lunch. First you better put your shirt on, Mr. Potter."  
  
"What if I want to go down there without my shirt?" He questioned her, letting go of her hand.  
  
"Believe me, as much as I would not mind, I think the other people down there might." He smiled at her and put his slipped his shirt on over his head, he then held his arm out to her.  
  
"Shall we, Miss Granger?"  
  
"We shall, Mr. Potter." She answered laughing, hooking her arm through his.  
  
They both laughed and made their way downstairs to the kitchen. When they arrived Lupin, Tonks, and Drake were all seated at the table talking, and Mrs. Weasley was placing food on the table. They all stopped and looked up as Harry and Hermione came in.  
  
"Ah...how are you doing this afternoon?" Drake asked smiling.  
  
"Better." Answered Harry sitting down across from him, and Hermione sitting on his left across from Tonks.  
  
"That's always good to hear," Drake said grabbing a sandwhich off the plate Mrs. Weasley had placed on the table a few minutes before,"If your interested I have gathered some information on your.. umm.. condition, and if you would like to look at it, you could come see me when you feel up to it."  
  
"Sure." Harry replied grabbing himself a sandwhich.  
  
He glanced over at Hermione who was currently talking with Tonks, he looked over at Lupin as he watched the two girls talk, obviously amused. The door opened and Ginny came in, looking a bit flushed, "I'm back." She said sitting down next to Hermione. All the girls at the table began to giggle when Ginny whispered something to them.  
  
He knew Ginny had to be talking about her new boyfriend Dean Thomas. She had gone on a date with him that day, or atleast that's all he heard before the giggles died down and they began to eat their lunch. Lunch was quiet, except for occasional outburst of giggles from Hermione and Ginny. When they were all finished Hermione and Ginny exscused themselves, Hermione left giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Drake motioned for Harry to follow him up the stairs and into the 'music' room. While Harry took a seat on the couch Drake paced around the room,"Hermione informed me when I saw her this morning coming out of the shower, that you have your memory back, but couldn't remember what happened the day before, when you couldn't remember anything." He said stopping infront of Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, he wasn't really confused by everything he had said for, he knew what had basically happened. Drake started pacing again, placing his hand on his chin and mumbling every few seconds. Harry just watched him and wondered what was really happening to him, he had never been so confused in his life, and that was hard, because Hermione was the one who made sense of things, he was nearly always confused.  
  
"I've got it!" Drake shouted making Harry's head snap up.  
  
"That's great," Harry stated, "What is it, you've got exactly?"  
  
Drake chuckled,"I think I know what's happening to you. It's you scar, on your forehead. I know it's linked to Voldemort but that's not why this stuff has been happening to you."  
  
He nodded a little bit surprised as how Drake said Voldemort, like it didn't even bother him, but afterall, he had been faced with the First evil since he was a baby. It had something to do with my scar...which seemed weird.  
  
"Have you ever heard of elements, Harry?" He asked, and Harry nodded."I think that's what it is, your scar is in the shape of a lightning bolt. When the element connects with something that is deeply connected with you, it has to have some kind of reaction. I mean most people don't survive and make a full recovery in a month." Harry gave a small laugh as Drake smiled.  
  
"When you were struck by lightning, it set a 'trigger' off, explaining your new found powers. Now, I think, that you might have to forms." He explained putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Two forms. Like you?" Harry asked sitting forward and placing his hands on his knees.  
  
"Yes, the form of your wizard self, and yo-your..." He trailed off smiling, but looking slightly scared of what he was about to say, Harry just raised his eyebrows and motioned for him to continue,"a god...."  
  
~*~ A/N: I finished this chapter earlier than most, thanks to a three day weekend. Though it is shorter than the rest....I think. Well, I left you with a cliffy, and hopefully the next chapter will be up by the end of the week. Thanks to all my reviewers....I could thank everyone who also reads this, because if you do....I SAY R+R!!!  
School tomorrow...the joy....see you all later!! 


	5. Truths

Harry jumped up, and was going to speak, but nothing came out. He was a-a god! Well, he thought anyways, maybe now he could beat Voldemort, as a god. But how did it happen, and who made it happen. Everything had a reason right? He looked at Drake for a few more seconds before clearing his thoughts and speaking, "I-i'm a-a god?" He asked.  
  
Drake nodded slowly, "Well atleast I think, I mean, in all my years, and studies, it's the only thing I can think of. I don't know if you'll look different though. In most cases the 'god' is sharing your body, and they will have more control being strongest."  
  
Drake smiled and sratched the back of his head, "You'll be going back to Hogwarts soon, and if you wish I would like to continue your training to help you with your powers. You super human strength, your elemental power, and your god form."  
  
Harry just simply nodded trying to take in all the information that was given to him. It seemed hard to believe that he, him, Harry Potter, was a god, or part god anyways. A god was supposed to be immortal, he wondered how it worked, if he was immortal, couldn't he kill Voldemort, and not worry about leaving the people he loved and cared for? He looked at Drake, as Drake gazed at his amulet.  
  
"Your Father, he has one too?" He asked. Drake looked up at him dropping the amulet, so it was hanging around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, he does," He said staring at the floor,"Harry, I didn't mean to scare you, when I popped out of nowhere." Harry remembered back to that night.  
  
"You didn't I'm just glad you were there. I might not have been to protect Hermione, if you didn't show up."  
  
Drake nodded and smiled, "You would have been able to protect her even if I wasn't there. Your love for her would prevale, and leave you victorious." He said crossing his arms over his chest, "That's what you learn about love, and magic. Magic comes from your emotions, and love is your strongest emotion. Love conquers all, it's stronger than hate, and stronger than the strongest power."  
  
Harry was dumbfounded, how could someone five years older than him, which was pretty young by wizards standards, know so much. But hadn't he been asking himself that for as long as he knew Drake, the man surprised him more everyday. With his power, his knowledge, and his ability to stay calm and not let rage control him. It was wonderful really, he didn't think he would ever be able to keep all his emotions in check, especially when he was fighting.  
  
Drake gave a small chuckle, "Its funny really, I don't even know what kind of demon I am. But all the rumors i've heard point that i'm a dark lord, a god for the evil. Immortal, so to speak. I have found that I can be hurt, but not by normal weapons, and not most magics. Hurt by emotions, I can read them from people, a gift that's really not a gift. It's a consequence of having so much power. Not to sound rude, or mean, but people like you are what set my trigger off, you feel strongly about things, and they are always changing."  
  
Harry gave a small laugh at what Drake said, which made Drake laugh as well. Harry felt as if he could tell Drake anything, like is own brother, maybe it was the age difference, or the fact that they could relate, whatever it was, it made Harry happy to have another friend. Since Ron was not present, and probably wouldn't be for awhile.  
  
Drake picked up the bass and started playing it, Harry grinned and picked up the guitar, he too started playing. With each of them playing different tunes, it really didn't sound that great, it wasn't bad. Okay it was horrible, they were totally playing two different things, which should never be mixed. Drake and Harry laughed at the same time, making them laugh harder.  
  
"Maybe we could play one of your Dad's songs Harry, maybe we could get Lupin to join us, and have a little performance for your birthday, which, if i'm correct, is not far away." Drake said between laughs.  
  
"But I can't sing." Harry said ceasing his laughter.  
  
"Want to bet?" He asked  
  
"Uh...not really." Harry said fingering the cords on his guitar.  
  
"Well it's settled then, how about you try to sing first, then we will make decisions." Drake said, smiling like a little kid. Harry looked at him, and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Umm..okay. You've got yourself a deal.  
  
Drake held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry took it and gave him a strong shake, "Hey, hey, I want to keep this arm." He said chuckling.  
  
Harry smiled at him and went quiet, he didn't know what to sing, or even really how to sing. Drake laughed again, and walked over to the desk with papers everywhere. He searched the table for a few seconds before returning and handing the sheet to Harry. He studied it closely, it was a sheet of guitar cords with lyrics on it. Harry smiled and started practicing the cords while Drake just kept roaming the desk, looking for old things, and stuff he would remember.  
  
Harry read the lyrics several times after he got the cords down, and Drake was playing absently on the bass, runnning around the room. Which Harry had to stop and laugh at a few times when he jumped up and down and played an upbeat tune. He almost couldnt' stop laughing when Drake jumped off the couch and fell still playing the bass.  
  
Harry finally memorized the lyrics, and told Drake he was ready, Drake nodded and began to play with Harry. Harry took a deep breath before starting the song.  
  
"Fear in me so deep, it gets the best of me. In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me. Here I stand, hold back so no one can see, I feel these wounds. Step down... Step down... Step." Harry sang, his voice clear and strong. Making the lyrics fit perfectly, it sounded as if he was really like his father. LIke he was guiding him through the song.  
  
"Am I breaking? Can I break away? Push me away. Make me fall. Just to see, another side of me. Push me away. You can't see, what I see, the other side of me." Harry stopped singing for a second taking a pause in the middle after the chorus, and playing a small part on the guitar.  
  
"Fall back on me. I'll be the strenght I need, to save me now. Just come face to face with me. Stay in place you'll be, the first to see, me heal these wounds. Step down... Step down... step."  
  
"No one can see, everything on the otherside of me, I walk, I crawl. Losing everything and waiting for a downfall. No one can see anything on the other side of me, I walk, I crawl. Losing everything and wating for a downfall." He finished screaming out the lyrics, as the cords got deeper. He closed his eyes at the end and took a few deep breaths, but opened them when he heard clapping.  
  
Drake stood there clapping slowly, a grin on his face, "I told you, your just like your Father, he could sing, and he could play guitar. Your so much like him, even your voice sounds like him. All the girls will be swooning over Harry Potter this year."  
  
"Well there is only one girl I really want swooning from." Harry said laughing.  
  
"Oh...a certain, brown haired girl, with deep brown chocolate eyes." He said laughing and winking at Harry.  
  
"Yes," Harry said taking the guitar off and placing it down,"I think i'll head to bed now." Drake nodded and placed the bass down.  
  
"Don't worry about going to Diagon Alley this year Harry. We didn't think it was really safe, so Tonks and Lupin will be getting your and Hermione's things." Harry nodded and left the room Drake following closely behind.  
  
Harry bid Drake goodnight, and changed into his boxers. He looked at his clock. He may have skipped dinner, but to be honest, he wasn't really hungry. He quickly made his way over towards his door, and ran across the hall to Hermione and Ginny's room. He knocked on the door, he hoped Hermione was the one who answered, otherwise, it might be a bit embarassing. It was his luck though because it was Hermione who answered.  
  
As soon as she opened the door, she jumped at him and embraced him. He laughed and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips and he did too. He pulled away and ran a hand through her hair. She leaned into his touch, and he grinned from ear to ear. While he cupped her face, the other hand slid up and down her side.  
  
"Miss me?" She asked. He could remember her asking him this before he smiled at the thought.  
  
"No, I was just walking by and decided to stop and see if Ginny was here." He said sarcastically. She frowned and Harry heard a distinct 'ha ha' come from somewhere in the room. She smiled and hit him playfully against the chest. He laughed, "Oww...I was just joking, you know I always miss you, when your not by my side." He said softly.  
  
She beamed and leaned up to kiss him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck hugged him. He placed his head on top of hers, loving the smell, that was simply Hermione, "I wanted to say goodnight." He whispered to her.  
  
She looked up at him, "Goodnight." She whispered back, earning one more kiss from him. He smiled as he pulled back and walked over to his door, he turned around and saw that Hermione was still standing in her doorway.  
  
"Goodnight, my love." He said giving her a cheeky grin.  
  
"Goodnight." She responded quietly as she shut the door, giving him a small grin.  
  
Harry closed the door behind himself and leaned against it. He sighed, he really didn't know how he could love someone that much, but wasn't able to tell her. He knew she had feelings beyond friendship for him, but didn't know if they rivaled love. He wasn't sure what love was either, he didn't really have nothing to compare it to. He just knew that he loved her, and that was the end of the story.  
  
Harry walked over to his bed and layed down, once he had taken off his glasses he decided, he loved to play the guitar, maybe it ran in the family. Drake said he sounded like his father when he sang, maybe that came from his father also. That was only a couple more things on the list that people said reminded him of his father. He pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes, hoping to dream about Hermione, and his parents, and for once, not Voldemort, or death.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry opened his eyes, his room was still dark, he put his glasses on and looked at his clock. It said it was only four in the morning. He thought back to his dream and blushed. His dream Hermione was wonderful, most likely it was the best dream he had, had. He tossed his covers back and grabbed some clothes and headed to his bathroom.  
  
He felt a little lonely this morning waking up with out Hermione, but the dream he had, really made up for it. He smiled at just the mere thought of his dream. Once Harry had showered, got dressed and brushed his teeth, he made his way out into his bedroom. He slipped on his shoes and looked at his appearance in the mirror.  
  
His hair needed a good trim, because it hung down in his eyes, and looked even more black, if that was possible. He wore some black baggy pants with green stitching (a/n: like the ones in the begining of the story...with red stitching). His shirt was a little big, but not so big that it didn't fit him properly. It was black and had 'Trapt' in green block letters. He had a necklace with spikes on it, and a braclet on each wrist that had large spikes. On his feet there were big black leather boots, with straps on them.  
  
He ran his and through his hair making it stick up where it was still wet. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was five. He walked over to the fireplace, pressed the button and walked into the hall, leading to the music room. Once he was in the room he took a glance around all the pictures, his green orbs then fell on the desk, that was still as messy as the last time he had seen it.  
  
Harry walked over to the desk, and turned on the small lamp that was sitting on the table. It surprised him that even with the all the dust on it, it still was shining as bright as ever. He took a seat by the small desk and began rumaging through the papers, making the desk clean. He sorted papers and picked up empty ink bottles and broken quills.  
  
All the papers, were stacked in piles according to their names, even though Harry was really not an organized person he liked it the way it was. He paused as he was about to lay a paper down on the desk. His eyes quickly skimmed over it as he read the lines of lyrics.  
  
How have you been, nice to see you again  
  
How quickly these conversations seem to end  
  
You meet a friend, every now and then  
  
How quickly these relations turn into trends  
  
Put all your walls up and open your windows  
  
And close all your doors  
  
Find yourself standing in front of the mirror  
  
And now you need more  
  
So what do you wish for  
  
To catch you as your falling  
  
So easy to ignore  
  
But now you here it calling again  
  
I wouldn't want to be you (This lonely game that you play)  
  
Between your walls you confuse (Every heart that you break)  
  
So afraid that you'll lose (Always a void to replace)  
  
I wouldn't want to play you  
  
You try and pretend the truth is hard to bend  
  
How easy these translations can be read  
  
What if you were lead to play a different game instead  
  
How hard these frustrations are, they are to mend  
  
So what do you wish for  
  
To catch you as your falling  
  
So easy to ingnore  
  
But now you hear it calling again  
  
I wouldn't want to be you (This lonely game that you play)  
  
Between your walls you confuse (Every heart that you break)  
  
So afraid that you'll lose (Always a void to replace)  
  
I wouldn't want to play you  
  
Does it matter to you? Does it matter to you?  
  
Does it matter to you? Does it matter to....  
  
So what do you wish for  
  
To catch you as your falling  
  
So easy to ignore  
  
But now you hear it calling again  
  
I wouldn't want to be you (This lonely game that you play)  
  
Between your walls you confuse (Every heart that you break)  
  
So afraid that you'll lose (Always a void to replace)  
  
I wouldn't want to play you  
  
Just wait, just wait  
  
Just wait......  
  
Harry liked these lyrics he looked at the bottom of the page and there was faded writing. He took a closer look, it read 'by James Potter' The lyrics were good and he could just imagine the tune and beat that would go with it. What really struck him as odd, was who did his dad write about? Every song is about something isn't it?  
  
He smiled and walked over to the guitar, he picked it up, and started playing tunes, and trying to sing some of the lyrics, trying to make it sound perfect. Since the lyrics didn't come with what cords should be played. After about a half an hour, he finally found a good tune, he played cords that he had never played together before, and the somehow sounded right to him.  
  
"How have you been, nice to see you again. How quickly these conversations seem to end. You meet a friend, every now and then. How quickly this relations turn into trends." Harry paused for a second and looked up, "Put all your walls up and open your windows, and close all your doors. Find yourself standing in front of the mirror, and now you need more. So what do you wish for to catch you as you're falling. So easy to ignore, but now you hear it calling again. I wouldn't want to play you, between your walls you confuse, so afraid that you'll lose, I wouldn't want to play you."  
  
"You try and pretend, the truth is hard to bend. How easy these translations can be read. what if you were to led to play a different game instead. How these frustrations are, they are to mend. Put all your walls up and open your windows, and close all your doors. Find yourself standing in front of the mirror, and now you need more. So what do you wish for, to catch you as you're falling. So easy to ignore, but now you hear it calling again. I wouldn't want to play you, between your walls you confuse, so afraid that you'll lose, I wouldn't want to play you." Harry then through in a small guitar solo, trying to make the music more interesting.  
  
"Does it matter to you, does it matter to you, does it matter to you, does it matter to.....So what do you wish for, to catch you as you're falling. So easy to ignore, but now you hear it calling again. I wouldn't want to play you, between your walls you confuse, so afraid that you'll lose, I wouldn't want to play you. Just wait...Just wait... Just wait......" Harry finished the song and looked up, Lupin stood in the doorway clapping with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
"Very nice job Harry. Very, very nice." Remus chuckled and watched as Harry blushed from embarassment.  
  
"T-thanks." Harry muttered sratching the back of his head, and looking down at his feet.  
  
"Oh! Umm....breakfast is ready, and I think a certain brown haired girl would like to see you. I guess that means you haven't told her about this place yet, or that you even play guitar." Lupin smiled, "She came down the stairs screaming like a mad woman when she couldn't find you. It was actually pretty scary."  
  
"Oh..I'll be right down."  
  
"Great. Nice outfit, Harry." Lupin replied leaving the room.  
  
Harry gave a small smile, and set the guitar down. He then walked out of the room and down the stairs, as soon as his foot hit the bottom step he flew backwards, and landed on the stairs with a bushy haired girl in his arms, choking him in a big hug.  
  
"Harry I was so worried when you didn't answer the door, and when I opened it you weren't in your room...I-i didn't know where you were....and I just....was scared." She said pulling back to look at him, "Where were you?"  
  
"In the bathroom, I must not have heard you." He said offering her a small smile.  
  
"Oh, okay." Harry looked in her eyes, and knew she probably didn't really believe him. He just couldn't tell her about it, as much as he loved her, he wanted to keep it a secret. As soon as the time was right though, he would tell her, and that time wasn't very long.  
  
He sat up and lifted her up when he stood, liking his new strength. She laughed and wiggled out of his arms. She turned and beamed up at him he placed his hand on the side of her face, and leaned into kiss her, but she pulled back. He looked at her shocked, "Don't ever scare me like that again."  
  
He smiled, "I won't." He whispered kissing her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss and rested her hands on his chest. When they broke apart she smiled up at him, and he smiled back, together they walked into the kitchen, holding hands.  
  
~*~  
  
After breakfast, Harry had chased Hermione up the stairs, when she got into his room, he pounced on her and started tickling her. It lasted about a whole five minutes before Hermione couldn't breathe and begged him to stop. He laughed and set her down on the bed. They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence, and the presence of each other.  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione she had her eyes closed, and a warm smile was playing on her lips. He gently touched his hand to her lips, and traced them. Her long eyelashes fluttered open and looked at him curiously. His smooth fingers ran over her soft lips. He loved the feeling of her lips, he bent down and kissed them softly.  
  
Hermione had closed her eyes, when he bent down, knowing what he wanted, and knowing she wanted it too. He kissed her softly, loving the taste of her. He let his lips linger on hers for a moment taking in her taste and remembering it so he would never forget, even if he lost his memory. His lips moved to her cheek kissing it gently.  
  
Harry pulled back and looked into her eyes. It was a storm of emotions, they brought him comfort, warmth, and understanding. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her. She kissed him, as he kissed back hungerly. She could feel his tongue pressing on her lips, asking for access, and she granted it. His tongue intertwined with hers in a never ending battle.  
  
Their tongues exploring eachothers mouths. Learning every curve and space inside, the emotion passing between the two was huge. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as her hands tangled in his hair. Harry gave a soft moan from the pleasure he was experiencing. He pulled back taking a deep breath, and staring at the face of the woman he loved.  
  
She was smiling at him, trying to catch her breath also. He drew his hand up, and pushed aside a few fallen strands of her bushy hair. He then kissed her where the hair used to lay. He traced patterns on her face with his lips, loving the feeling of them so close together, and loving the feeling of being able to touch her.  
  
Hermione simple just layed there, enjoying the feeling he was giving her. A satisfied small on her lips, which was quickly ended when his lips came crashing down on hers. She returned the kiss resuming running her fingers through his silky locks. Harry's right arm rested comfortably around her waist, while his left hand held the back of her head.  
  
They broke apart and both grinned. Harry laid down beside her pulling her to him. She nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing him lightly. He rested both of his arms around her waist. As they rested in the bed, birds chirping lightly outside the window. All the thoughts drifting from their minds, as they laid in complete silence.  
  
The scene seemed so peaceful and serene, everything was perfect, or as perfect as you could think of. If someone was to spy on them, they would see two young teenagers, very much in love with eachother. In fact three people were spying on them, for in the corner of the room in the shadows, stood three misty figures. The same that had been appearing over the course of the time Harry and Hermione had spent there.  
  
The three figures stood in the corner silently watching the two as they laid on the bed. A small dinging sound was heard, and the three figures disappeared from sight, as quickly as the noise was heard. The two teenagers were so wrapped up in eachother neither noticed the noise. They simply just laid there.  
  
A knock was heard at the door and both sat up quickly, Harry however, stopped Hermione and got up himself to answer the door. Outside stood Drake he was leaning against the wall his head pointing towards the ground. Harry gave him a curious look before speaking, "Can I help you?"  
  
Drake looked up and gave Harry a serious look, "Umm....I need to speak with you."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"In..uh...private." Drake said looking around.  
  
"Okay, give me a second." Harry turned around and walked over to Hermione who was propped up on her elbows, and giving him a worried look. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I'll be right back, I have to speak with Drake."  
  
Hermione nodded and Harry walked out of the room closing the door behind him, then Drake led him to the same white room they had been in when Harry had over exerted himself. Harry spotted two white chairs sitting in the middle of the room and took a seat; Drake taking the seat opposite of him.  
  
"So...um...you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Uh..yes, I did, I mean I do." Drake sighed, "Anyways, i've found some information on your condition, some that probably won't make you very happy."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked sitting straight up in his chair.  
  
"Your abilities they came from some old tale. The one with the scar, shall obtain the power of the shape. Which is why you can make lightning. Your powers came from an angel, and they only give powers for good reasons. Another thing is losing your memory. It's not just losing your memory, what ever controls the power inside of you takes the surface. You have no control as to when you can get back in control. What I am trying to say, is when this..other you, takes over, they may share the same feelings about stuff, but aren't you at all. They won't remember anything that has happened to you, and you won't remember anything that has happened to them. Are you with me?"  
  
Harry nodded, raising his eyebrows, who knew things could be so....so confusing. Something told him that what ever was happening to him, was going to get very, very complicated. He didn't know if Drake knew all the answers as to what could happen to him.  
  
"Side effects, might be the worst. The loss of energy, the headaches, and the burning of your chest are just a few. Even though I haven't found what may cause you chest to...burn yet, when I do, I will tell you. Those, though, are the least of your problems. If your power increases more, than what you have shown me, it may cause a serious...breakdown. You'll become weak, and won't have the energy to barely lift you head, it may even cause you to die." Drake's face looked grim as he spoke.  
  
Harry stood up suddenly, "Your telling me, that even with all this power, that you say I have, that could help me defeat Voldemort. T-that I could die, just from the amount of power I would use."  
  
"It's not that Harry...it's that it could fry your brain, and kill your cells inside your body. I haven't ran any tests but i'm pretty sure that's what would happen. You would have to have a very high tolerence for pain to control it."  
  
Harry stood silent staring at the floor, with all great news, there is always bad news, he thought, looking up. Drake was looking at a piece of paper in his hand,"If you don't mind, I would like to run some tests now." He placed the piece of paper in his cloak pocket, and looked up at Harry, "It would only take a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
Drake gave him a small smile before clapping his hands and making the chairs disappear. He took out his amulet and closed his eyes. Harry stepped back as Drake began to transform. He watched until Drake in the demon form stood before him, his red eyes giving off an eerie glow.  
  
"Alright Harry, first I'm gonna test you on endurance in the physical and mental form, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Drake held up his hands and closed them into fists, "When I come at you, block me." He took a couple of steps back and closed his eyes. Harry's eyes widened as he watched on, he didn't know what was going on, but is sure as hell wasn't gonna be fun. Drake's eyes snapped open, and he let out a low gutteral roar, and charged towards Harry.  
  
Using what little time he had to think, Harry threw his arms up to cover his face. Drake plowed into him, knocking him down, and against a wall. For some reason it didn't really hurt, and he climbed back to his feet. Time seemed to slow down as he saw a fist flying towards him, he ducked, and time seem to return to normal. Drake's fist flew past where his head should have been, but he wasn't really thinking as something hit him in the back of the head.  
  
Harry stumbled forward and fell to his knees, he turned around to see Drake's back to him his arm out to his side. He grabbed his head and stood up. "Attack me." Drake muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked still holding his head.  
  
"Attack-me." Drake said again never turning around.  
  
Harry was confused by all of it, why would Drake want him to attack him. How could he attack someone and not really have the desire to hurt them at all. He sighed and glanced down at his hands, which now formed fists. He looked up and envisioned the one person who made everything bad for him, and lately made things impossible. Drake's form turned a pale white, his eyes stayed red, and he wore a black cloak.  
  
Without hesitation he lunged himself at Voldemort (Really Drake). His right fist coming up to punch him in the back of the head, his left hand staying at his side but ready to be released from the invisible strings holding it back. Before he could make contact with anything Drake spun around and captured his fist, and his other hand shot into Harry's gut, his hand igniting on fire just before impact.  
  
Hary's vision blurred as his glasses fell from his face. He could feel the pain surging through his body in large waves of heat. His mind was blank, and his face was turning pale. His fists became tighter, until his hands were bleeding from his fingernails. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head for a split second, then the pain stopped.  
  
He fell to his knees and tried to grab the floor for support. He was panting from lack of oxygen, he had failed to realize that he wasn't breathing through the ordeal. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he looked up at Drake, who was back in his normal form and crouching over him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked concerned placing his hands on his knees.  
  
Harry blinked a few times before responding, "Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Well I think it was successful!" He exclaimed standing up.  
  
Harry looked at him puzzled as Drake helped him up to his feet. Drake just smiled, and searched Harry for any visible damage. Once he was done inspecting him he pulled the piece of paper he had earlier out, and looked at it closely.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Some notes I took. I'm just checking to see if I got this right."  
  
"Got what right?" Harry questioned and winced as he tried to walk.  
  
Drake looked up at him and placed the picture back in his pocket, "Can you umm...lift up your shirt?  
  
Harry nodded, and lifted up his shirt. He gasped at what he saw, there was a large red mark like a circle on his stomach just above the waist where Drake had punched him. He touched it lightly and winced again. The outside of it was red and swollen, and the inside was purple, blue, and yellow mixed. It was about the size of a fist.  
  
He looked up at Drake to find him smiling. He had to take a double look, how could Drake be smiling about making a giant bruise on his stomach. "What may I ask, is so amusing about you giving me a bruise?"  
  
"Well, it didn't kill you for one. Two you didn't pass out. Three it will go away momentarily." Drake answered simply.  
  
"What do you mean, didn't kill me, or make me pass out?"  
  
"I gave you an energy blast, and on full impact, it only left a bruise. Usually I can give someone internal injuries with that move. They usually don't make it within a few minutes. The ones who can stand it usually pass out from pain, and most go into a coma. Hitting you was like hitting steel." He said holding up his hand which was purple and bruising.  
  
Harry gave him a perplexed look before looking down at his stomach. The bruise slowly faded, and when he moved he didn't feel any pain at all anymore. He dropped his shirt, so it covered him once again and looked up at Drake who was staring at his hand.  
  
"Well, you passed the endurance test."  
  
Harry gave him a small smile, "Is that all?"  
  
"For now, I think I might have to let this heal." The blonde answered motioning to his hand.  
  
Harry smiled and left the room Drake still standing in the same spot staring at his hand. He walked back down to his room, to find Hermione laying down on her back. Her feet were hanging off the bed and there was a smile on his face. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed, her arms were thrown over her head as she took a deep breath. His breath caught in his throat as he drank in her beauty.  
  
He leaned against the door way and just stared at her. A smile playing on his lips as he watched her silently. Quickly he walked over to the bed, without making a sound. She opened her eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed. She grinned up at him and leaned up to hug him.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine." For the most part Harry wanted to tell Hermione about him having this new found identity. He just didn't want her to worry, he knew he couldn't keep it from her forever, but he had to try. He didn't want her to get hurt, and this was probably the best option he had so far.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked again pulling back and looking him in the eyes.  
  
He grinned, "Yes, I'm sure everythings just fine."  
  
She sighed and hugged him again. "I missed you." She whispered to him.  
  
"And I you, but i'm back now, and we're together."  
  
Silence fell over the two as they sat in eachothers arms. The only sound was the people below in the kitchen, and other people in their rooms. Some pacing, others asleep, or writing. Harry closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Voldemort had killed or hurt everyone he ever loved. He couldn't let it happen to Hermione, but had no way of approaching the situation without hurting her. If he told her he couldn't go through with it, she would be upset. If he didn't give her a reason and just break off any contact he had with her while at Hogwarts, she would be safe, but even more upset.  
  
Things were never simple, especially when your Harry Potter. He looked at Hermione who was leaning her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck, she seemed to be thinking. He ran his hand through her hair, and kissed her gently on the cheek. He loved her, and he knew it, but he couldn't tell her. They would be going back to Hogwarts soon, and if he told her, then broke it off, even if she did accept his love, would she love him back just the same? He couldn't claim he loved her, and then leave her.  
  
Questions formed inside his mind as thoughts formed inside Hermione's also. They silence was dead quiet. They sat there for what seemed like only a few seconds, but turned out being atleast an hour. It got darker as the sun moved away from the window. Finally they broke the silence.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"Huh?" Asked Harry coming out of his trance.  
  
"Kiss me." She repeated pulling back and looking at him.  
  
He looked at her confused, but leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He pulled her closer, kissing her harder. His lips trying to tell her, he would miss her if they had to go apart, and informing her of just how much he loved her. Hers trying to tell him the same thing. Both though, never really getting the message.  
  
His hands fell to her sides and grabbed on to the edge of her shirt. Her hands grabbing his shoulders, as she pulled back to take a breath before pressing her lips to his again. Their heads were spinning, the only thing in their worlds were eachother, everything else was put aside, and nothing mattered more than eachother.  
  
Harry's tongue entered Hermione's mouth, their tongues dueled, darting in and out of eachothers mouths. He layed her down gently onto the bed, never breaking the battle between their tongues, or their mouths. His hand laid down on her side as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again. They pulled away, and Harry rested his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath, but then opened them and stared into Hermione's dark brown eyes. Drowining in them, as Hermione stared into his just the same.  
  
He never wanted any of this to end. He wanted to be with her until the end of time. Not until one of them was killed or, Voldemort wasn't dead. If Voldemort never died, he would never be able to hold her like this, especially not in public. It wasn't the most promising of situations, and he would do anything to avoid it.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione sat down at the dinner table, after Harry had been given the biggest hug in his life by Mrs. Weasley. She was glad to see he was alright, since she was busy and wasn't able to speak to him the past few days. Drake sat across from them scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Harry was staring at Lupin who sat next to him and was reading something, and trying to explain it to him.  
  
Hermione looked at Drake, and her gaze fell upon his hand, which was still bruised and didn't look real healthy, "What happened to your hand Drake?"  
  
This made Harry look at him nervously, Drake glance at him before returning his gaze to Hermione, "I uh..was training and made an...error in my move," He made a funny face as he looked at his hand, "Next time I won't underestimate the wall."  
  
Hermione let out a small laugh as Drake laughed also. Harry gave a sigh of relief before turning back to Lupin as they continued their talk about elements.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know it's really really short, well, by my definition. I have lots of ideas that I have to sort out, and do stupid History homework. It's up a bit later than I wanted it to be, but I think I got the main point through, that I was trying to make anyways. If you don't get it, you will next chapter. The first song used in this story is Trust Co.'s "Downfall.". The second song is Trapt's "The Game". Thanks, and review!! 


End file.
